


Legend of the Exile, Volume II: Quest For Light

by Sparkleaf



Series: Exile [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Gen, Hoenn, Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkleaf/pseuds/Sparkleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Exile's war rages on, driving humanity from the shores of Kanto and Johto, threatening to eliminate the last of mankind's traces on the world. The lesser lands too are falling, and few Trainers have the will to defy the terrible Adversary. But hope is not yet lost, for Lugia has awoken from his slumber in opposition to Giratina, giving refuge to the victims of the evil serpent. </p><p>Meanwhile, Slick's Pokemon arrive at the Silver Conclave, where Lunus and his mate Solus are waiting. Here, Insyte must confront a long-buried bitterness that once transformed his life, and expel the darkness from his heart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fire Reborn

**A Fire Reborn**

_Long ago, the world was one in truth_  
_A god born of chaos awoke to its youth_  
_Long enshrined within a sacred wheel_  
_Beasts of lore awoke to bear their seal_

\--------

Sliding down from the Herald's back, Sparktail's eyes widened as he surveyed the breadth of the Silver Conclave. All around him, the rolling stone slopes were lined with Skarmories and their Pokemon of every type and creed. Shivering, wet, and cold, Sparktail stared numbly towards the infinite backdrop of stormclouds that cloaked the sky in swirling silver mist, the luminous figure of Lugia its only light. But in comparison, that light was impossibly radiant and far-reaching, a stately silver-white-blue glow that lit the surroundings of every Pokemon upon the Conclave.

The majestic white beast spread out its beautiful wings to their fullest, its feathers sleek as dolphin flesh, and rose off into the sky with a cry. Yes- that was Lugia, wasn't it? Was there some sort of system that defined how the legendaries all fit together? Uneasy, Sparktail shook his head slowly as he stared up towards the Silver Summoner- why did he still feel afraid, now that Giratina couldn't touch him?

"Yes?" said Lyther suddenly, looking around his teammates expectantly, as if someone called him- except no one had. Blinking, the Raichu glanced up to the Lucario, raising one eyebrow before exchanging confused looks with Thalia. A glint formed in Lyther's eye. "All right, very funny- now who said my name?" asked the blue-furred warrior suspiciously, crossing his arms. None of them replied.

But Thalia had other thoughts. "This island- it's so dark and cold," said the Leafeon with wide eyes, prodding at the stone ground as she, Insyte, Rush, Shanala, Ferricia, Lyther, and the Herald stood together on the Conclave's black beach. "I... I don't see how this is much of an improvement."

"Perhaps, just as Ferricia's nursery tale claimed, this island was made of tarnished silver," said Shanala dimly, her head and voice low as they padded up the rocky slope towards the cries of refugees scattered across the island. She gestured around the craggy terrain and the washing sea with a paw. "Perhaps... with time, the silver eventually did tarnish beneath these crashing waves and brine, until the island became dark as stone."

A steel cry erupted from Ferricia overhead, a burst of joy that Sparktail had never heard from the Skarmory before and might never hear again. "Rush- Insyte- Sparktail- Shanala- Insyte- Lyther- forgive me," called the Skarmory as she and the Herald rose up into the air, her eyes shining down upon them. "But- I wish to rejoin my brethren... I'm sorry!"

With that, the Skarmory shot off like a silver streak into the distance before Sparktail's widened eyes, towards the masses of airborne armored birds gathering in the sky far above the great island. "I'll watch her- don't worry!" called Altaria as she too flew off after the Skarmory, leaving behind Sparktail and the others on the rising trail.

\--------

Sunlight and gray clouds swirled in the vast storm-eye far above the rocky isle as Insyte watched the duo soar off into the sky and out of sight. So, this was the Silver Conclave, this mass of sea and stone, where fates would twine and the soul of darkness would appear to him? Bitterly, the Umbreon felt spite and doubt fill his mind as he gazed up towards the shining hill's peak, his fur bristling. He walked a shadowed path, and he could not understand why his heart pulsed strong with hope as he approached that illuminated mount.

As the group rose up the hill, the Umbreon affixed his burning red eyes to Lyther, and he began to sneer-- then his ears drooped, and he relented. Furious at himself, he lowered his head and sank his teeth into his own leg, relishing the pain in the shadows. Why should he feel guilty over Lyther? Why should he feel anything for any of them? But the Umbreon felt sorrow for his allies, nonetheless, as they approached the hilltop, and he hated himself all the more for it.

He then realized how 'right' the trail felt, the path ahead smooth to Insyte while Thalia, Shanala, Sparktail, Lyther, and even Rush stumbled. It was as if this place had been made for him to walk, as if the others were but his companions on this journey. But no, such thoughts were absurd. The light had never shone upon him, not since his cruel birth, and it would not be kind to him now.

Insyte and the others arrived at the top of the Conclave's highest hill, the ancient rocky isle sprawled out beneath them and a circle of light shining down from the sky overhead. "Welcome to the Silver Conclave, Insyte," called out a pair of mystical voices, stopping the Umbreon dead in his tracks, the others freezing behind him. A chill ran down Insyte's spine as he saw a pair of eyes gleaming and watching from the shadows, eyes that shone and gazed upon him, eyes that had waited for him to come. "Do not fear- we have waited for you for a long time, child. Come forth, Insyte, and step into the circle."

A powerful sense of destiny then swept upon Insyte on that rocky hill, and it made him fearful, for this was not the way that destiny should be, to place him upon a pedastal while others were on the sidelines. A graceful Espeon and an Umbreon stepped out from the shadows, their eyes shining bright. "Who are you, to know my name?" whispered Insyte. A cold numbness, a dry drenching, a silent storm filled the Umbreon as he stared at the two Pokemon.

The shadows of fear filled Insyte even as he stood in the glaring eye of the storm, trapped in a lone column of light that descended from the heavens. Now, in that hideous-yet-radiant light, a gasp escaped from the Umbreon's lips, his eyes wide; for the darkened slopes of the desolate isle and the black waves that crashed upon its shores now shone like silver all around him. And yet in that beauty he saw on the edges of his vision the watching figures of Rush, Shanala, Thalia, Sparktail, and Lyther- and even if their gazes were intended in friendship, the Umbreon only sensed the piercing stare of Jirachi illuminating the sinister darkness in his soul.

The light was wonderful, the light was terrible; the light was comforting, the light was ominous; the light was just, the light was cruel. The sky still churned with clashing light and shadow high overhead as Insyte stood in the very center of Lugia's stone perch, surrounded by his allies as the eyes of destiny confronted him in blue and red. "Come, Insyte," called the Espeon as she and Lunus stood before the uncomprehending Umbreon's vision. "Come forth, for the light awaits you."

\--------

The sky was dark and foreboding above the stone hill on which Insyte rose to his paws, every hair flicking in dissension. The Espeon and the Umbreon who had confronted him stood before him now, the Conclave turned to barren stone all around him, devoid of shining life. Insyte bared his teeth at the duo with anger in his snarl, for this did not feel as the earth did, but as midnight dreams felt. "Who are you?" asked Ibsyte to the mysterious duo whose tails waved in conjunction. "What have you done to me? Where am I?!" Beyond the edge of the hill, where he knew his teammates should stand, Insyte saw only the shadows of bitterness.

"I am Solus, priestess of the sunlight," whispered the Espeon. "I am she whose eyes shine with the light of truth."  
"And I am Lunus, dweller of moonlight," replied the Umbreon. "I am he whose paws tread the shadows of deception."

Insyte gave them a hateful stare, resenting them for coming to him, for calling him, for all the words they spoke. "I see no reason to speak to me... Rush is a worthy warrior," rasped the Umbreon, turning away from them. "Let me die in peace... it is all I have."

"You walk a shadowed path, dear Insyte," murmured Solus, shaking her head sadly at the furious Umbreon. she and Lunus as calm as ever. "Can you not see the potential buried within your soul? Waiting to be unlocked? Listen, Insyte, close your eyes and listen beyond the shadows of your heart, to the burning flame within you!"

"I don't understand," said Insyte bitterly. "I knew who I was. I needed no consolation of my inner self, not like the weaklings that I have been forced to call teammates. But you have cast doubt where once there was none. You have ruined me."

"Listen to yourself!" countered Lunus with gleaming red eyes, the eyes of a predator that shone as Insyte's could not. "Listen to the words you speak. You know chivalry just as well as you know cruelty. Your heart is filled with a twisted storm of light and shadow, Insyte, and it is slowly destroying you from inside. You cannot walk two trails!"

Fury bubbled up within Insyte like burning geysers of scalding water, breaking the dam of Insyte's mind and came rushing out. "I never wanted any of this!" he shouted. "You have stalked my dreams and turned my pleasure to sorrow." He gazed disdainfully at Solus and Lunus, the golden rings on his body growing dim. "You have led me to question myself as never before... You have destroyed what little strength I have!" Upon the final syllable, the Umbreon was screaming at the duo, and he found himself sobbing uncontrollably before these strangers who had plagued his soul. "WHY?!"

Lunus smiled darkly at the younger Umbreon, a cold smile that hinted of dark crimes far beyond Insyte's knowledge. "You do not fear the darkness- but you should," intoned Lunus. "Darkness is not your way, Insyte- you would not speak at all if it were." Insyte's mind filled with burning fury once more. "No... yours is a much lighter way."

And thus did the Umbreon lift his mouth to the sky, letting out a gasp of mingled anguish and fury and rage, a burning mass of emotions long pressed deep within his soul. Through his haze of tears and rage, Insyte saw the faintest flickers of his teammates all on the edges of his vision, just barely wisping out of sight. All the while, the faintest of melodies began to reverbrate across the grassy plains, deep and moving with sorrowful cadences, keeping in rhythm with the flash of Insyte's rings.

The hill-top in all its grassy and green vibrance did ripple like flam and light and shadow meshed themselves all the more hideously. For the faintest time of a split second, that dark-hearted warrior saw the shadows of his teammates behind and all around him when he turned his head, as if condemning him for all his misdeeds. "Auh! Rush, Thalia, Ferricia, Sparktail, Lyther, Shanala... forgive me!"

Never could he tear his eyes from the stars that gleamed over head, never could he shield his ears from the cold sweet song that wisped o'er the frothing moor- and now Solus was at his side with comforting licks. "Do not fear the powers of truth, young warrior," murmured the Espeon gently as Insyte sobbed uncontrollablby into her fur like a pup. "No! You are only sick at heart, but I hold your medicine. Yes, let your emotions run free, all the emotions you have locked up within you; let the disease flow out, so that I may make you whole again..."

"Listen to the melodies of fate, Insyte," intoned Lunus gently as the other Umbreon shuddered, hiccuped, and lifted his head from Solus' pelt. Never had such a swell of sorrow consumed him before, not eveon on that blackest of nights when his blood turned cold and his heart turned to stone. The older Umbreon's eyes eyes were shininng like eclipsed moons down upon Insyte now, a calmer red to Insyte's burning scarlet gaze. "Listen to he music of the night, Insyte... the stars have watched you from your birth. They know all, see all; can you not hear the words they hold for you?"

Ah, but the darkened soul was weeping now, and his entire body emanated with a pulse of anxiety. "When I was young I hungered for light and flame," whispreed Insyte. "I yearned for power, for chivalry, for justice." But by fire and brimstone, he could not stand to bear the sight of them any longer, to gaze upon these perfect creatures whose gleaming features only rang for him the bells of misery.

Thus he clenched his red-rimmed eyes shut, letting the bitter salty tears squeeze out and sting at his cheeks. "I yearned to be a protector, a warrior... I wanted to be a just man!" howled the Umbreon to the sky, for at last the hammer of destiny had struck his heart, and he knew the seeds of all his misery now. "But I am none of these things... I am nothing but a twisted, wayward soul, a shadow, a foul thing to be cast aside! Why? Why? Why did I..."

Power glowed on the stones and on the trees, outlining every last feature and every silvery star in the dawning sky, exposing every last corner of the shining world in blinding light and pitch-black shadow. Solus' eyes glowed with pristine light as Insyte stared at her; and from her lips came the plea- "Kurai kokoro o akete kudasai."

All around Insyte, the world trembled, melted as if before invisible flame, blurring and seething into a howling void of light and shadow, until all that he could see was Solus and Lunus. Terrified, the warrior began to tremble as power swept upon him. He screamed as the glowing winds consumed him, lashing at his fur as if to draw from him every last lick of strength, tearing down the walls of shadow he had built up with the divine light that engulfed him, drowning out the rest of the world with its intense purity.  
  
"Insyte!" cried Thalia- but her voice was lost in the howling winds, and Rush held her back as they, Sparktail, and Lyther all stared numbly at the vortex that had consumed the Umbreon whole. Now, alone in the void save for the Espeon and the Umbreon, the battered shadow that called itself Insyte sank to his paws, its body shaking and helpless, eyes filled with regret and fear and rage. His fur began to melt back into his flesh, the color bleeding from his pelt, paws flailing and eyes wide, the darkness bursting out from him in a scream and leaving him weak as a newborn.

His chest shuddering, Insyte stared numbly upon his innocent glowing pelt as the last of the darkness left him, his body covered in soft white fur as clean as a newborn's. For all thoughts and every last word had fled from his very mind, every last strand of black and gold stripped away, leaving him exposed and barren.

With a breathy gasp, the Eevee felt unblemished and pure, filling his lungs with fresh air as never before, aloft in a blinding gale of light that enveloped him, swirling all around him. The divine luminescence filled his youthful vision, his eyes purest silver-blue as light swirled around in a mighty vortex far beneath him where once his paws had met stone.

Now as the rejuvenated Insyte lifted his gaze up from the infinite depths beneath the invisible floor to stare up at Solus and Lunus, he gasped, for their gleaming eyes were fixiated upon his, magenta and teal together, their glowing fur set on end with the aura of energy that emanated from their bodies like burning flame, the shadow of Insyte's soul cast aside in the shining wellspring of light. "Come forth, O flame of destiny," chanted Solus and Lunus in unison, sending a hot thrill down Insyte's back. "Let guide the sacred wish of children's dreams, and follow now the trail of hero's pride; cast down your sins and be reborn anew!"

Insyte gasped and stared up into the sky as streaks of golden flame rained down from the heavens upon him, consuming him in a divine inferno. Beyond the void of light, his teammates were retreating nervously, slipping behind rocks as they stared towards their friend. Insyte's body went rigid as holy strength rushed into his flesh, his fur glowing brilliantly with the searing aura on his fur, new muscle tissue knitting into place, his haunches rippling with new might. Thus he tilted his head back and howled to the sky as a burning fervor filled him, sweeping him higher and higher and higher.

"FLAAA-RE-ON!"

\--------

With a flash of golden light, the swirling fireball burst into a sweltering wave of heat that made Thalia and Lyther cry out in pain and scorched the ground underpaw, revealing the newly evolved Flareon in all his magnificent glory. "Insyte?!" gasped Shanala, her eyes widening as they stared at the proud warrior that Insyte was now- the noble silver-blue eyes like unearthly flame, the fiery-orange pelt rippling with powerful muscles like cascading magma, the golden-tan fur that adorned Insyte's forehead and throat, his tail licking and flickering and glowing in the dark air like a roaring fire. "Is that you? What's going on?"

Staring numbly down upon his new flesh and new self, now at an utter and complete loss for words, Insyte's heart burned like fire in the hearth, his eyes ablaze with fear and pride at once. Proud and strong, the Flareon unknowingly held his head high even in his confusion, unable to concieve of the sheer power in his muscles. Taking a deep, powerful breath, he lifted his star-blue gaze up from his paws to meet Solus and Lunus, his eyes radiant in gratitude and joy where once there had only been scarlet envy and shadowed bitterness.

But then in the shadows behind Solus and Lunus, amidst the rocks of the high stone hill atop the Silver Conclave, 'twixt churning gray sky and tumoltuous dark ocean, the Flareon's eyes caught a sinister movement like black smoke, a pair of blood-red eyes that glowed like coals. "Who are you?" whispered the Flareon as he returned his gaze to Solus and Lunus for the briefest second, the unknown shadow sending a dark chill down his spine.

But the rippling shadow could not, would not reply as it approached Insyte now, its eyes only speaking of murder. "That is he who has experienced great misery," whispered Solus gently. "Gaze into his eyes, little hero. Feel his hatred, his doubt, his longing, his regret. This is he who was tormented and driven to sin. This is he who treaded a shadowed path."

"Do you not recognize him still?" rasped Lunush, shaking his head. "That was you, Insyte. That was the shadow you could have become. Look well upon him, and know the face of your inner demons." A chill ran down the Flareon's spine, for at last, he recognized the cruel gaze before him, the glowing yellow rings upon its fur, the sunken features of misery and angst.

"Flame of Destiny, we have bestowed upon you a body worthy of a hero," spoke Solus, her feline body glowing violet as Lunus glowed indigo, their eyes seeming to penetrate even Insyte's fiery heart. "Now, you must prove that you are worthy to claim that body!"

At once, Rush roared and prepared to spring to Insyte's side, gesturing to the others to do likewise- but Lunus cut him off. "Stop!" ordered the Umbreon as Insyte and his dark self stared at each other in the moonlit battle ring. "This is Insyte's trial- and Insyte must succeed alone, or perish!"

With murder and death burning in its crimson gaze, the dark Insyte bared its teeth at the Flareon, its dark pelt ragged and torn, such that Insyte became painfully aware of his unblemished, rejuvenated pelt. The hero stared back into the spiteful ruby eyes, and saw the echoes of the burdens which had once plagued his soul, all the hatred, envy, malice, vanity, and sin that he had committed.

Behind the pitiful beast gleamed the first rays of dawn, filtering through the cold gray haze on the horizon, and Insyte's shadow was all the more hideous for it. A cold salty breeze swept past the Flareon's fur from the ocean, and it made hm tremble. For Insyte now knew that the darkness of his past stood between him and the light of the sun.

Without further ado, the snarling Umbreon lunged at Insyte with outstretched jaws. Stepping aside, the Flareon caught his foe's tail with his teeth hard, his fur rippling and his eyes shining with noble silver flame. Snarling, Dark Insyte twisted around to strike at Insyte's flank, but the warrior swung the Umbreon away at the last moment. The dark beast flew back and hit the ground hard with a howl.

The rings on the Umbreon's haggard fur flashed as he rose to his paws, a wretched and unkempt beast standing against the newfound courage in Insyte's soul. Darkness burst from Dark Insyte's shaking paw, the scarlet eyes filled with the fear of a cornered beast. The Flareon gasped as wicked violet energy smashed into him, sending him stumbling back several feet.

Time came to a standstill for Insyte in that very moment. As the snarling Umbreon sprang at him once more, the Flareon crouched low to the ground, his blue-gray eyes narrowed towards his foe's unprotected belly. Pride, warm burning pride, began to burn within Insyte now, and with the pride came courage to rival a diving hawk's. For as his inner Darkness came crashing down upon him with seething rage, the Flareon leapt up into the air, rising to meet the shadows with his fiery heart, opening his mouth to wash away the night in blinding flame.

Moments later, Insyte hit the ground, landing neatly on all fours. Consumed in fire, a howling, agonized beacon in impossible torment, the darkness was scorched away, a screaming fiend behind him, the angst struck down by bravery, the bitterness swept away by honor. When the charred Dark Insyte breathed his last and collapsed to the ground, the Flareon stood triumphant, the last one standing in the circle. And as the wind began to blow, sweeping across his magnificent red fur and filling his golden mane, his crown plume and tail rippling like a torch in the night, Insyte gazed up into the darkened skies to the window in the clouds, to the place from which the sun's light shone down upon him.

\--------


	2. Moonlight Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SIlver Summoner makes his prescence known. On the ancient slopes where he has roosted for centuries, Lugia speaks to Slick's Pokemon of a long-forgotten past, of a restless warrior-- and of the wild spirits who rage across the land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last revised: 11/19/2017

The being chose its heroes with care

The Virtues with their spiritual air

The Columns to make the world free

And one for all time to forever see

\--------

A Flareon. Insyte had become a Flareon. Sparktail stared blankly at the fiery warrior standing proudly in their midst with blue-gray eyes, whose fur was like rippling flames in the shadows. The Flareon looked both older and younger at the same time- wiser and more mature, but also youthful and bright.

Tail flicking at the ground, Sparktail glanced to Thalia; but she wasn't looking at him, she was staring at the newly transformed Insyte in amazement. Grinning, Rush lifted Insyte up in a warm bear hug while Lyther smiled and nodded approvingly. Shanala stared at Insyte with unreadable emotions, before moving forward to congratulate the Flareon. Only Sparktail held back, not sure what to think now.

At that moment, a great shadow swept over them, silver song floating into the evening air, deep and mysterious. The Pokemon backed away from the center of the hill, staring at the the white figure descending from the sky. The legendary Pokemon's eyes were darkest blue, feathers sleek like the ocean and pale as moonlight. Lugia, thought Sparktail numbly, feeling small and insignificant before the legendary's power.

Like a glowing star, Jirachi circled around Lugia as the great Pokemon landed gracefully on the hill. Slick's Pokemon watched with silent apprehension as Shaymin leapt down from Lugia's back, Jirachi landing next to him. "Pokemon of all regions, I bid you welcome to the Silver Conclave," greeted Lugia, his voice calm and grand, his cool gaze sweeping over them. "You have traveled far and wide to reach my sanctuary in these troubled times, O children of Mythic."

He dipped his head in respect, and Shaymin and Jirachi followed suit. Blinking, Rush stepped forward and bowed his head, prompting for the others to do so as well. "I welcome you as well, star-tellers," continued Lugia as Solus and Lunus stepped out from the shadows. "I am honored to receive you both. There is a cave where you may stay, where the moonlit pools shine."

"We are honored to receive such hospitality from the Silver Summoner," said Solus, dipping her head slightly, crossing one paw over another in an elegant curtsy. "But these Pokemon carry the keys of time and space, great Lugia. It is they who you ought to be proud to receive."

Smiling at Insyte, the Espeon and the Umbreon bowed their heads once again, then turned and padded off down the hill. "The world's fabric grows frayed indeed, if anyone can see our light," murmured Shaymin, frowning after the duo while Slick's Pokemon exchanged glances. Then, the Seed of Prosperity looked to Thalia and Sparktail. "Ah, yes; you two. Please, show the Orbs to Lugia."

Lyther's eyes narrowed while Shanala stared at Shaymin; Sparktail and Thalia exchanged mystified glances. "For what purpose?" muttered Rush, eyes darting between Lugia and Shaymin. Only Insyte looked unsurprised as the Raichu and the Leafeon held up the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs.

Lugia's eyes glowed as he saw the gleaming Orbs, and he stepped toward the duo. Feeling that he should say something, anything, Sparktail opened his mouth to speak, but his throat went dry as he saw the Summoner's eyes, vast and dark like the starry sky overhead. "Do they know of the Tanuki?" asked Lugia, his voice deep but audible.

Sparktail and Thalia exchanged glances. "Tanuki?" echoed Lyther, staring up at Lugia, eyes hard and suspicious. Insyte gave the Lucario a stern look--perhaps for being disrespectful--but Lyther paid him no heed. "Tanuki ceased to exist long ago. The legends themselves have been lost."

"All answers will come," replied the Silver Summoner calmly, his wings gracefully sweeping across the ground on either side. "Former allies of Slick Silversky, we live in a time wracked by an age-old war, whose roots have festered for eons. You have emerged from a broken land; you have survived the Exile's wrath. All of you stand on the cusp of destiny; from this point onward, there is no turning back."

Thalia shifted uncomfortably under Lugia's hard, precise eyes, but stood her ground. Images of Giratina's cruelty flickered before her eyes. She couldn't accept a world like that. "We'll listen," said Rush, speaking for all of them. "There's no turning back for any of us." The others nodded in agreement.

Sparktail watched as Shaymin and Jirachi turned around and sat down at the edge of the hill's ledge, gazing down towards the Conclave below. "The story begins eons ago," said Lugia softly, landing on the rocks. "Long before this world of humans and Pokemon, these lands belonged to the Tanuki. Their civilization was bright and prosperous, a shining city upon a mountain."

Now Jirachi took up the story. "One night, the high priest of the Tanuki saw blazing lights in the sky," said the Virtue. "Celestial travelers from beyond the stars. They claimed the world as theirs and invaded, destroying the Tanuki people. Desperate, he prayed to the spirits. On that day, the Original One was born."

Ancient images flickered in Sparktail's head as Jirachi spoke, a long-haired creature prostrate before a white egg. "To defend our world, to save the Tanuki from destruction, the Original One chose eight champions. Three summoned from earth and sea and sky. Two annointed of courage and serenity. Three constructed from time and space and darkness. Thus, the Eight Columns were formed."

"Together, the Eight drove off the invaders, and a new world began," said Lugia. "But Arceus was not satisfied. Fearing that chaos would one day again envelop the world, he named the eight as Columns, for they were the foundation of the world. From the remnants of the Tanuki, he chose four leaders and named them Virtues, for they and their descendants would uphold virtue."

"Tens of thousands of years have passed since the age of Tanuki, but our responsibilities are the same as our ancestors," said Shaymin softly. "The Columns would protect the world from beyond... but the Virtues would protect the world from itself."

"At first, the world needed no protection," continued Lugia. "The world flourished easily without guidance, and we took to reclusion. Kyogre to his trench, Groudon to his volcano, Rayquaza to the skies; Dialga to his tower, Palkia to his rift, Giratina to his chasm; Ho-Oh to his high perch, and I to my isle."

"That is not to say that there was no malice in this world, of course," added Jirachi. "Good and evil, light and darkness, ambition and generosity, resolve and compassion; they flowed freely in the world as in the worlds before it, both as natural as the other, neither in opposition with each other."

"As long as civilization advanced faster than it regressed, prosperity would outshine decay," said Shaymin, nodding. "Honor and institution formed to tame the feral wilderness, no matter how strict such institution might be. Morality were inconsequential in the larger scheme of things. And so, we became accustomed to our vigils."

"But Giratina saw this as a waste of the Original One's gifts," said Jirachi. "He grew restless as the years passed, his claws yearning for battle. He came to despise the advance of civilization, calling it an abberation from the world's natural state. Most of all, he disdained humanity, which had advanced to the point of separating itself from Pokemon. Thus, when humanity arrived in these lands, Giratina brought his rage into the open."

In the distance, Sparktail thought he could make out smoke rising from a forest in thick clouds.  "For eons, we had not intervened with humans," said Lugia solemnly, staring out to sea. "We were unprepared for Giratina's attack. He was as cunning as he was violent. Preying on mortal minds, he soon gathered an army of supporters."

"The world has forgotten the wars of its many scars, but tales of Giratina's violence linger to this day," said Jirachi darkly. His wish-tags swayed as he floated up to Lugia's line of sight. "Dialga and Palkia fought Giratina in a vicious battle for the world's will, a War of Legends that cast all lands into turmoil. Dismayed by Giratina's intentions, Ho-Oh and Lugia allied themselves with Dialga and Palkia."

He paused and looked to Sparktail and Thalia. "You would know of these conflicts, for you spent your childhood in those times." Thalia shifted uncomfortably, and Sparktail glanced down at his paws. After many years with Slick, those memories were so long ago that it felt like they were someone else's memories. If not for Elias, he could've sworn that they never happened.

Lugia cleared his throat. "Ultimately, the Virtues, not the Columns, ended the war," said the Silver Summoner. "Upholding the legacy of Tanuki, the Virtues rallied humanity to defend themselves. Humans and Pokemon joined forces against Giratina and cast him into exile. And since that time, our world's foundation has not been eight columns, but the bond between humanity and Pokemon."

There was a long silence. Sparktail stared at Lugia, speechless. Was this the secret of Giratina's rage? An infinite cycle of backlash and revenge? "That must have been a true marvel of efforts," said Rush finally. "To rally the world against its darkest enemy... and not an outsider, but one of your own." Insyte and Lyther stared at the Swampert as he stepped forward, features grim. "Can it be done again?"

"It can be done, if you match Giratina's haste," said Lugia, sharp eyes moving to Sparktail, sending an odd tingle down the Raichu's spine. "From the moment he escaped, Giratina targeted us. Ho-Oh's temples have gone dark. Palkia has been struck down. Dialga has been taken imprisoned. Only I stand against him now."

Sparktail felt as if he was standing on the edge of a cliff. "But on the day when your trainer was slain and Hoenn fell, Giratina claimed a far greater prize," said Jirachi, closing his eyes. "For he took control of the three great spirits of the wilderness: Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza. He has enslaved his fellow Columns, and forced them to ravage the very world that defines them."

"That's terrible!" cried Thalia as she leapt to her paws and advanced towards Lugia and Jirachi to stand beside Rush with widened eyes, drawing startled glances from Lyther, Shanala, and Sparktail. "Isn't there any way that we can free them?"

To this, Lugia slowly turned around to gaze out upon the Conclave, and did not give a reply. "There is... one way," began Jirachi, floating forward to speak in Lugia's stead, his eyes flicking around to each of the Pokemon, hovering sorrowfully for a moment upon Shanala. "But it depends on a single question, a lone test of wills and the past."

"Kyogre and Groudon are intimately connected with the Red and Blue Orbs," said Shaymin quietly. "After all, they seal the power of Hoenn, the untamed wilderness. And yet, you are all Slick's Pokemon; you walk in the footsteps of an Elite." He closed his eyes for a moment, smiling. "Rush, will you go and retrieve the Orbs for which your friend and master Slick died?"

"I'll do anything to stop the Exile," said the Swampert after a moment. "But I don't want to risk everything for a fairy tale." His fists tightened. "Look how many Pokemon fled here. Look how many reject the Exile. Surely, if we could just unite them... we could make a difference."

Lugia's eyes narrowed, but Shaymin nodded. "Such resolve is scarce in these times," murmured Shaymin. "Perhaps, even among this desperate crowd, you can find others who share your will. May the divine wind guide you, Rush." Grateful, the Swampert bowed his head.

Thalia raised her paw. "I'll go," said the Leafeon, stepping forward with narrow eyes. "I saw what Giratina was doing, back in Sinnoh. I saw death... I felt death with my own paws." She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I... I don't want that to happen again."

"I- I'll come too," said Sparktail, moving forward to join Thalia. He felt a chill in his chest as Jirachi locked eyes with him, stirring all the fear and anxiety that he'd tried to suppress. "I want to help." The words were hard to form; he struggled to force them past his throat. "Slick... he wouldn't want the world like this."

Rush, Insyte, and Lyther all stared at Sparktail and Thalia. "You must understand, dear Thalia," warned Jirachi. "We are at a crucial point; the Exile's army rises as we speak. We cannot afford to waste our efforts on seeds that will not bloom." The Leafeon went rigid, her leaves quivering.

"And you, Sparktail. Still carrying the memories of the past. Still playing the same role through all these years." Stung, Sparktail backed away from the Virtue and the piercing eyes that seemed to stir up all the anxiety he tried to hold back. "Can you do this? Do you think you can offer what your betters cannot?"

The Raichu glanced at the others, but Insyte nodded reluctantly while Lyther looked at him pitingly. Thalia stared back at him numbly, rigidly. Sighing, Jirachi closed his eyes. "Even so, light shines from the tiniest cracks," said the Star of Wisdom, wish tags swaying in the breeze. "Go to Hoenn, if you two so desire. Perhaps then, we shall see your potential."

Eyes lighting up, Thalia looked at Sparktail. "Lyther, Insyte, the two of you have proven yourself hardy survivors," said Shaymin, his eyes shining as he gazed upon the last two Pokemon. "Will you aid Rush's efforts? Will you help to rally the resistance against Giratina? Will you take up the mantle of justice, and help stop Giratina?"

Insyte nodded fiercely as Lyther raised a paw to his heart. "And I'll help too, however I can," said Shanala firmly, though her eyes were clouded with sorrow. Rush gave a growl of approval and cracked his knuckles. "Giratina's crimes... against both Pokemon and humans... are too numerous to ignore." She lowered her head. "Let us fight... for Slick."

\--------

 


	3. Dispersing Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparktail, Thalia, Insyte, and Lyther prepare for their respective journeys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last revised: 11/19/2017

Divided by the essences roaming free

The tanuki tribes soon ceased to be

With the being's power now fully spent

Unto the Void it made a final descent

\--------

Far away in the Fuego Ironworks, Candice swore under her breath from behind a row of red oil drums, realizing that the Magmortar had seen her. She picked up her Glaceon, Haley, from the floor and ran off. The Magmortar raised its flamethrower-hand and released a long jet of burning napalm. Instantly, oil drums fell over, cracked, and burst.

Their thick, black, gooey contents spilled out across the floor and instantly caught fire. The Magmortar looked at Candice with its smug, fat head, as if it had just done something ingeniously brilliant rather than utterly stupid. Candice swore again. The intense heat from the burning petroleum caused the other oil reserves nearby to catch fire as well- while they were still in their containers.

Oil drums from all around the room began to explode, succumbing to uneven air pressure and more than fifty years' worth of rusted iron. More burning sludge was covering the floor. Magmars, the Magmortars' minions, saw the fires and- like the complete idiots that Candice knew they were- joined in on the torching-fest. The flames spreading faster than if in a dense forest of dead trees and fallen debris.

More magnificent explosions accompanied the oil drums' combustions as the fire reached Giratina's secret reserves of gunpowder. Candice smiled humorlessly, but Haley shrank away from the flames and curled up into a ball in Candice's arms as best as she could. The wooden crates of gunpowder had all lined up along the walls.

If Candice recalled correctly, Alanez Fuego had died in the bombings of Jublife City before he could replace the thirty-year-old iron supports. This building had been weakened by thirty years of rust from the nearby sea. Even a small tremor could bring these walls down, and the entire steelworks--this final remnant of Fuego's dream for a stronger Sinnoh--would be lost.

Gunpowder blazed to life as sizziling oil cascaded over the crates. The roof caved in, collapsing towards Candice and the Magmortar and all of his Magmar minions. Still clutching Haley in her arms, Candice ducked behind a stack of iron beams. "Cover your ears, Haley!" whispered the former gym leader as glass, metal, and wood came crashing down on their heads in a shower of dust and fire.

\--------

"Altaria! We need to talk to you!" called Rush as the Pokemon approached the cliff where they'd left Ferricia and the Herald. There was no answer; Shanala and Thalia exchanged glances. "Altaria? Ferricia? Hey! Where are you people? Come on--"

The Swampert stepped around the last boulder to find the precipice deserted and empty. "Great," muttered Rush as the others joined him. "They've flown off. What're we supposed to do now?"

"Don't worry. They didn't run away." Eyes widening, Rush and the others whirled around to see Elias, Lute, Klesr, and Kyria striding down the rocky slope, padding towards them with sharpened blades. "Friends from Lyther's camp. Hello, again."

Not noticing Thalia's frown, Sparktail's eyes lit up as he caught sight of the Sceptile. "Lute, Elias, Klesr!" greeted Rush with a grin, striding over to the three Swordwrit warriors. "Glad to see that you all got out of Sinnoh in one piece. How was your mission?"

"Good to see you guys didn't croak it, either," replied Lute darkly. "Our mission was a failure. Hope we never again face the flak that we did in these past few days." All three warriors looked weary and battered. "Anyway, don't worry about Ferricia. All the Skarmories are gathering on that ridge. And Altaria, she'll be back soon."

An uneasy silence settled over the shore, a cool breeze rolling in from the sea. Rush looked at Lute thoughtfully. "What's the word on Kanto and Johto?" asked the Swampert. "Not the humans. I mean the Pokemon. Where do they all stand on Giratina?"

Lute laughed harshly. "As muddled as ever. Giratina's 'liberation' isn't a new idea. But it's always been popular. Get captured by humans, or get eaten by other Pokemon? Second one sounds better if you're doing the eating, I guess."

Thalia shuddered. "Still, most aren't sure Giratina would improve things, especially once they hear about the labor camps," pointed out Klesr. "The packs are getting uneasy. No humans means less scraps. And less scraps means less prey."

Kyria's eyes narrowed. "Did you pick up a new friend?" asked the Gardevoir, frowning at the Flareon, crouching down to examing him. "I don't recall seeing this one before in Lyther's camp. Where did you find him?"

The others all looked at Insyte. "No, he's a good friend of ours," said Rush. Thalia glanced at Sparktail uncomfortably, while Lyther smiled to himself. "But he'll fight with all the vigor of new blood. You can trust him. And what of your friends?"

Klesr chuckled. "The Manectric, Shock, rejoined his pack near Celadon," said the Scyther. "The Houndoom, Marrow, is preparing to return to Cinnabar to speak with his king." His features hardened. "But even he may not reach Heatran's heart..."

Shanala's eyes narrowed. "Marrow has not left yet?" she said. "Do you know where can I find him? It's important." Blinking, Insyte turned around as the Ninetales stepped toward the Scyther.

Stepping back, Sparktail watched the others' conversations. Rush and Shanala with Klesr, Insyte and Lyther with Lute, Thalia with Kyria. Blinking, he noticed Elias standing off to the side, watching him. "Oh... right!" Taking off Elias's pendant, Sparktail handed it back to him. "Here's your... uh... charm back."

Elias blinked. "You've held onto it all this time?" said the Sceptile with a small smile, making no move to take it. "Well, I suppose it's safer with you than with me, then." The Raichu opened his mouth, but before he could talk about the mission for the Orbs, the Sceptile patted him on the head. "Don't worry. I trust you. Take care, now..."

\--------

"Insyte, please come with me," said Shanala. The Flareon blinked as the Ninetales rose to her paws, calm and determined. "I have a feeling Marrow will want to see you."

Silence settled over the others as Shanala and Insyte padded off, listening to the crash of ocean waves on the rocks below. Next to Sparktail, Thalia wove vines into an elegant braid, her paws shiftng and moving across her craft. "What're you doing?" asked the Raichu, glancing over her shoulder.

The Leafeon showed him what appeared to be a green rope of thin vines, intricate but subtle. "It's called a grass knot," said Thalia, grinning. "I'm making everyone some shoulder bags, so we don't have to carry everything. See?"

She moved along the rope until she reached a bulge where the vine-weave formed a pouch, no smaller than her own tail. The Raichu picked up the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs, then his Light Ball, slipping them into the pouch to test the vine-bag's strength. "This is... really good."

The tips of Thalia's ears tinged with pink. "That's good," said the Leafeon, her tail rippling happily. Sparktail quickly looked away, embarassed.

They were silent for a while again; then Rush spoke up. "Altaria hasn't returned, has she?" said the Swampert, looking at Sparktail and Thalia. "Lute said the Skarmories are gathering on that ridge. Let's see if Ferricia can fly you two home."

The four Pokemon approached the low wooden fence on the edge of the Skarmories' camp, gazing up in wonder at the swooping formations of Skarmories, rising and diving with precision, their wide steel wings slicing through the air. "Ferricia!" called Rush. "We must speak with you!"

Thalia and Sparktail both jumped back as a Skarmory descended towards them--but it was not Ferricia. "Hello, visitor," said the great armored bird, towering over the other Pokemon, folding its wings against its back. "Falchion, at your service. What business have you with the Iron Fleet?"

Though Sparktail and Thalia recoiled from Falchion's gaze, Rush stood firm. "We're looking for a Skarmory named Ferricia," said the Swampert. "She's our friend, and had the same trainer as us."

"Ferricia?" Falchion squinted at Rush. "Ah, of course. Any island-dweller ought to recognize you. Slick Silversky's prized ace. Young Silversky had potential. Might've even followed in Brendan's footsteps one day..." The Skarmory cleared his throat. "In any event, Ferricia is my sister. I assure you, she is fine."

"Really? Can we see her, then?" asked Thalia eagerly. "See, we kinda need her to fly us to Hoenn. I-it's really important...!" Flustered, she trailed off on the last few words, and Sparktail patted her shoulder.

The Skarmory shook his head. "I am sorry, but we are training now," replied Falchion, closing his eyes. "The Iron Fleet has reunited. Some say Suicune will call the Wild Alliance. We must prepare for Giratina..."

Eyes widening, Rush stared as Falchion flew off. "The Wild Alliance?" he whispered, his fists tightening. "But that means summoning all the packs of Kanto and Johto. Surely... such a gathering hasn't happened in centuries..."

\--------

On the rocky shore, Insyte stared at the weathered Houndoom, sitting amidst a cluster of fist-sized rocks. "Marrow, sir, I've brought Insyte," said Shanala crisply, approaching the hell-hound. "I'm relieved to see you got past the storm-walls."

Marrow nodded. "And likwise to you," he said calmly. He turned his gaze to the Flareon behind Shanala and frowned. "Ah? But was Insyte not an Umbreon?"

Insyte closed his eyes. "It's true, I was an Umbreon," admitted the Flareon. "But my evolution was a mistake that I've lived with for many years. Solus and Lunus helped me."

The Houndoom's eyes narrowed. "Tread carefully around those two," warned Marrow. "Few who deal with them emerge unscathed." He glanced at Shanala. "By any chance, did Shanala explain who I am?"

Insyte shook his head. "I know nothing of you, in truth," admitted the Flareon. "Are you Shanala's commanding officer in the Vulcanite League?"

"Former officer. Shanala was dishonorably discharged by the higher-ups." A faint gleam flickered in Marrow's eyes. "But indeed. We are Vulcanite, and proudly so, if that name has any pride left."

For centuries, fire-type Pokemon gathered at Cinnabar Island to meet and compete in battle. And when the volcano came under attack, the Vulcanite warriors would join against their attackers. But that was merely history. That was just how the Vulcanites once were. Now...

"He appeared six years ago," said Shanala quietly. "Heatran of Stark Mountain, clad in molten armor. A hunrded opponents in just five days. His record was unmatched, and so he was crowned king."

"King! We have no king," growled Marrow, his eyes smouldering. "The last true king died the year of Red's victory at Indigo Plateau. And the next in line went missing--"

"But Heatran's law is absolute as any king," said Shanala, sighing and looking back at Insyte. "We are no longer free to come and go as we wish. Now, we march as one army. For Heatran, and for Giratina."

A chill ran down Insyte's spine. "Of course, he pretends to honor our legacy," muttered Marrow. "The battle challenge is no longer a test of competitive spirit, but a ruthless trial. He has lifted the ban on death matches--reserving death matches for dissenters, of course."

Insyte stared at them, dismayed. "Why do you accept his rule?" asked the Flareon. "Surely, such a tyrant cannot be tolerated as your leader, not when you were once so free, and now so confined."

"He took the throne with the favor of the old guard," replied Marrow heavily. "Caine... Mikhael... old Hephaestus... and myself. We thought he'd bring glory back to the Vulcanites. It took years before Hephaestus and I saw our mistake--and by then, it was too late."

Insyte frowned. "Even so. It's not as if they embrace Giratina's ideals, right?"

Shanala and Marrow exchanged glances. "Among Vulcanites, domestics are regarded as inferior," said the Houndoom. "When I spoke against Giratina, the Vulcanites punished most of my company. But Shanala was singled out as a domestic, and handed over to Darkrai."

Shanala looked at the ground uncomfortably. "Even so, the Vulcanites have no love for Giratina or Heatran themselves," said the Ninetales quietly. "There was a difference between the Vulcanites and Darkrai's guards. And they never attacked humans in all of Cinnabar's history."

Insyte closed his eyes. "What can I do, then?"

Marrow smiled. "You are a beast of fire now, yet not Vulcanite," said the Houndoom. "Though you were domestic, the Vulcanites shouldn't regard you the same as Shanala. What we ask of you is something only an outsider can do. If you inspire our people to rebel against Heatran, we will no longer fight alongside Giratina."

\--------

The Skarmory gazed down from the rocky ledges, her eyes scanning the barren island below. All was rock and stone, cold and unyielding, a world of rock spires and homeless Pokemon wandering in elegant, lifeless beauty. In the pale moonlight, the stones of the Silver Conclave shone like diamonds before Ferricia's gaze, unmoving, gleaming, a world that she had never known, yet a world she knew all too well..

A pebble flew past Ferricia's head. "Hey. You there. Skarmory!" called a voice. Eyes like daggers, the steel avian whirled around around with flashing razor feathers-- and found herself face-to-face with a filthy but grinning Delcatty who wore a violet necherchief where in place of a velvet collar.

"Heh, sorry about that," said the cat, watching as the Skarmory sullenly retracted her feathers. "Just wanted a quick chat with someone, and I noticed you nearby. The name's Delia. What're you doing out here, anyway?"

Ferricia blinked, but held her composure. "This is my assigned post," said the Skarmory with stately calm, turning back to the rocky. "Look at the light of the moon and the stars, glistening off the seas, catching the shadows of the spires. Is it not beautiful?"

"Yeah, sure, but I mean the island, not the ledge," replied Delia, slinking up next to Ferricia, curling up next to the Skarmory lazily. "I mean... look at all these Skarmories flying around here. I've never seen so many of your kind in one place before! Were you all born here or something?"

Ferricia sighed heavily, but held her ground. "I am here, because I have sworn my blood, my beak, my talons, and my bones to the honorable Admiral Ector and his glorious Iron Fleet," said the Skarmory, her wings flat against her body, eyes staring off into the distance. "For centuries, we thought the Iron Fleet was mere myth. But together, we shall fly as one, and shall never be broken again."

\--------

Night fell on the Conclave, but they saw no sign of Altaria or Ferricia. Sparktail stared off into the distance as the six Pokemon huddled in a circle around a tiny, smoky campfire, listening to the distant caws of Murkrows in the night overhead, the waves pounding and bursting against the shore.

"All right, let's get down to buisness," said Rush, his stern orange eyes sweeping over the others. "Let's start with what we know: The Iron Fleet is very tight-knit, and Ferricia won't abandon them for the world. Charcoal, please."

Shanala held up a branch and incinerated the tip, reducing half of it to brittle ash-coated embers. "We'll have to split up into two teams," said the Swampert as the Ninetales tossed him the stick. He sketched a rough map of Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. "Thalia and Sparktail will hunt for the Red and Blue Orbs. Hopefully, their owners aren't home, eh?"

Sparktail remembered staring at ancient artifacts in glass cases, pieces from Champion Steven's private museum. An ancient mural of a cataclysmic war between Groudon and Kyogre, Rayquaza gazing down from the heavens. Perhaps he shouldn't have forced his way into this mission--but there was no turning back now.

Thalia massaged her forehead. "Where should we even start looking?" asked the Leafeon, staring at the map. "After all... the Red and Blue Orbs weren't at Mount Pyre." That was Slick's error. The Orbs were never returned to Mount Pyre after the Sootopolis crisis twelve years ago.

A thoughtful look spread over Rush's features. "Places where their owners would be in close contact. They say Groudon made its den in Mount Chimney, and Kyogre slept in the underwater cavern on Route 128. But those would be too obvious..."

Sparktail stared at the map, his fur crackling. _It's lucky the two of us grew up on the coast. Imagine if we couldn't swim._

Rush cleared his throat. "Next team is Insyte and Shanala. You're going to investigate the Vulcanites. If we can cut off Giratina's allies, good. If we get them to change sides, even better." Rush glanced at Shanala. "Marrow's on our side, of course? He helped us once before. If the worst should happen, and we can't save the Vulcanites, will he still fight alongside us?"

Shanala lowered her head. "Marrow looked worn out," said Insyte grimly. "I doubt that he has the power to oust Heatran on his own. And even if he could, he likely has no desire to sacrifice his own people for humanity." The Flareon smiled confidently. This was his chance to demonstrate the change in his heart. "Everything rests on me."

Rush looked troubled. "I suppose we have no other choice," said the Swampert, cracking his knuckles. "Then Lyther, you'll handle reconaissance on the Wild Alliance. We need to see where the wild Pokemon stand on all this."

"Actually, I believe I ought to stay here." Blinking, the others all turned to stare at Lyther. "When Lugia questioned Sparktail and Thalia's abilities, I realized I must question my own abilities as well," said the Lucario solemnly. "So I shall remain here, and defend the Conclave."

"But you're one of us, Lyther," protested Thalia, paws stopping in mid-weave. "You're part of the team, right? Teams should stick together. We can't just drift apart, right?"

Lyther faltered, but only for a moment. "Yes, I was one of Slick's, just as you all were," said the Lucario, crossing his arms. "But I do not think I was ever truly one of you. Just as Ferricia found her true calling in the Iron Fleet, I suspect my true calling is on this island."

"But Lyther, think of how invaluable your skills are," said Insyte, his eyes narrowing. "You have a powerful gift for the Aura. You can see as we cannot. How can you question your potential, with your abilities?"

Lyther gestured around him to the rows of refugees gathered on the hill slopes. "They need me more," said the Lucario. "Yes, I have great potential. But until now, that potential's gone untapped. After all, I was not there at Slick's passing..." He closed his eyes. "Thus, I must put my power to its proper purpose."

Sparktail and Thalia looked at each other uneasily. There was a long, dead silence. "Very well, Lyther," said Rush, sighing. "I shall investigate the Wild Alliance myself."

His eyes passed over them all. "Humanity, Vulcanite, Conclave; the pattern is clear now. Giratina claims to bring liberty, but he brings only terror. Survival of the fittest, rule by fear. We must stop the Exile at any cost. May the Divine Wind watch over us all!"

\--------

_Without warning, a flash of blood-red lightning slashed across the sky, and a terrible dragon appeared in the heavens. Sparktail's jaw dropped as he saw fierce stormclouds brewed brewing above the cities. Black raindrops fell from the sky as howling gray winds swept through the streets._

_He watched as the skyscrapers of the first city shattered and fell, as the pious farmers of the second city were consumed in dark flame, as streets and woodland of the third city were torn apart, as the cathedral of the fourth city was blasted into diamond dust before the world's eyes._

_As it left the destroyed ruins of the first four cities in its wake, the storm struck seven more towns who stood between the four great cities, each corrupt in its own unique way, and all were washed away into the night of chaos. Gone was tyranny, gone was bloodshed, gone was terror, but only the foul stench of death in the howling wind._

\--------

Cold, gray fog clung to Thalia's fur, sparks crackling and sputtering on Sparktail's cheeks. "Lyther and Ferricia have gone their separate ways," said Rush, staring out to the foggy sea. "It's time that we did likewise."

"I am sorry that I was not there for Slick, in his time of need," said Shanala quietly. "Hopefully, by the end of this war, we'll see each other again." As Rush dove into the sea, Shanala and Insyte padded off, leaving Sparktail and Thalia alone on the misty bluff.

The Raichu stared after the others, not knowing what to say. "Well, I finished your bag," said Thalia cheerfully. "Here!" Sparktail blinked as the Leafeon handed him the vine-satchel from yesterday, still holding the Orbs and his light ball.

At that moment, a distant melodic voice filled the air, quiet but clear, and the duo glanced up to see the Herald descending toward them. "Thalia, Sparktail! I'm back!" called Altaria, little swirls of mist around her wings and feet as she landed. "Ah, but where are the others? Rush, Shanala, Lyther, Insyte..."

It took a few minutes for Sparktail and Thalia to explain the recent events at the Conclave. "So, they're gathering an army," murmured Altaria softly. "How brave. Brave, but foolish." She looked at Sparktail. "But the same could be said of you. Keep Thalia safe, no matter what."

Thalia giggled behind a paw as Sparktail shifted uncomfortably. "A-anyway, we've got a mission of our own," said the Raichu, glancing awkwardly at Thalia. "So we were just thinking if you could, uh... fly us to Hoenn?"

The Herald chuckled softly. "Of course," replied Altaria, fluffing out her wings. "Fallarbor Coast is less than a day's flight from here."

Relieved, Thalia gave a wide smile as Sparktail glanced away uneasily. "It's good to see you back," said the Leafeon, stepping forward and happily nuzzling the Herald. "We thought you flew off or something..."

"But right now, this island is the safest place in these parts," replied the Herald calmly. "You see this silver mist? It conceals this island like a blanket, hiding it from view." She frowned. "Not like the stormwall that surrounds Sinnoh. It is only Lugia's illusion. But at night, it shines like the Orbs at Mount Pyre."

Thalia stoppd in her tracks, and Sparktail glanced at Altaria. Mount Pyre, the shrine that Slick died defending, and for nothing. "A-actually, we need to find the Orbs," said Sparktail awkwardly. "I mean, that's our mission. But we're, uh... not sure where to start looking..."

Altaria smiled. "Funny you should bring that up. I thought Lugia would want to locate the Orbs, if he's opened the Conclave." Sparktail blinked. "While I was away, I contacted several friends in hiding. Based on their information, I have a good idea of where the Orbs are."

Thalia's eyes lit up. "Really? Where?"

"They're still in Hoenn, of course. Giratina cannot take the Orbs too far from the primal spirits of Hoenn, or he will have no power over them." Altaria showed them a map tucked under her wing. "The locations of the Red and Blue Orbs are marked on here. We'll leave as soon as you're ready."

\--------

Giratina and Darkrai watched as their army flowed into a weakened Celadon City like a powerful and rapid river. Excellent! The humans had gathered for the coming rapture. The stronger the resistance, the greater its crushing. Darkrai was born of incarnate; did they truly believe they would find salvation?

As they stormed into the city, alarms exploded to life and armed soldiers came streaming out of every building. The soldiers assembled in lines along every barricade and vantage point in the city. Giratina watched as its army marched on, and the humans' bullets ricocheted off of the front-line Rhyperiors' armor. This was his army, his warriors, his darkness, his vengeance; and forever it would rage!

Down below in the sewer tunnels which ran beneath Celadon City, the Manectric called Shock scanned the eleven Pokemon gathered around him in formation. Peering into the darkness, his nostrils filled with the revulsion of putrid filth, the electric hound squinted up towards the low steel grate in front of him, ears perked for the impending clash.

"They're coming, sir," said a nearby Wartortle, staring up through the sewer grille, breathing hard as the Manectric stared at him. They could all feel it, the pulse of Giratina's overwhelming hatred, threatening to sweep the hidden patrol into the darkness, ever rising, ever falling...

"Now!" barked the Manectric, striking the ground with a paw. At once, the Wartortle cannonballed up into the air, smashing straight up through the sewer trapdoor, allowing the hinged grate to swing down straight through the broken doorframe, forming a makeshift ramp. The Manectric howled an attack order to the dogs behind him, and the patrol raced up the ramp and out into the sunlight.

They were not alone. Across the city, other patrols too rose up out of the sewers, charging forth into the Exile's troops with chorused war howls. As the patrols of the Wild Alliance rushed into their foes, sinking their fangs into unsuspecting Exile troops' flesh, clawing and burning their way through the soldiers. But it wasn't enough, as the Manectric knew all too well. There were too many soldiers here, too many to fulfill his wish. He would never get to Giratina!

Six shadow blasts shot forth from each of Giratina's golden claws while his red-tipped tentacles lashed out to destroy his enemies. Mewtwo appeared in front of a human barricade. He swung his arm upwards in a gesture of power, and a psychic attack ripped apart the barricade and the soldiers madly firing at him from behind it.

"Destroy this city," screamed Giratina from high above, his tentacles spurring his soldiers onwards against the humans together, launching attacks of fire and lightning upon them. Shadow storms whirled forth from Mismagii and Drifblims as the tanklike figures of Rhyperiors crushed the defenders like blades of grass. Gabite swarming as bullets ricocheted off their scales. One by one, the humans fell back, retreating in horror as Giratina lay waste to Celadon.


	4. River and Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparktail and Thalia return to Hoenn with Altaria. But how much has the region changed since the fall of Sootopolis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last revised: 11/19/2017

Bridges are burned and the pillars destroyed

Escaping as his darkest foes are deployed

From dawn to dusk the flower claims your heart

Now cast aside the past and find a new start

\--------

The morning sky betrayed no sign of Giratina's prescence as chilly air swept through the Herald's wings. Clutching his Light Ball, Sparktail stared out towards the ocean as Thalia wove together Leaf Blades from next to him. All the while, Altaria stared towards their destination with hard eyes, wings swelling on the wind.

The Silver Conclave gradually disappeared into the sea behind them as the jungles of Hoenn rose on the opposite horizon. Clinging to the Herald, the Raichu glanced to Thalia as Altaria soared across the waves, Marills and Tentacools surfacing on the sea far below.

Suddenly, the sky shuddered with a distant roar, and a shower of meteors began to rain down from the heavens. Heart pounding, Sparktail stared as pillars of azure death smashed down through the air all around Altaria, missing them by less than a tail's length. Thalia clung to Sparktail tightly as shrieking Wingulls and Taillows were caught in the blaze, their bodies falling into the sea.

The two riders held onto the Herald's back as she dove toward the thick woodland, swerving sharply to dodge the falling missiles. The wind screamed past their ears as they dropped below the canopy, the ground a blur of undergrowth and trickling streams before Altaria came to a stop on a grassy riverbank.

Slowly, the roar of the meteors faded into the distance. For several minutes, the forest was silent except for the three travelers as they regained their breath. Smiling awkwardly, Altaria glanced back at Sparktail and Thalia.

Staring at the tangled shrubbery, Sparktail slid down from Altaria's back to land in the tall grasses with a thump. The great river churned as crashing waters swept down its banks, trees swaying rhythmically in the breeze. The Raichu could hear the faint cries of a Kecleon, Linoones barking off in the distance.

Landing on the ground next to the Raichu, Thalia stretched out her legs and took a deep breath of the jungle air. The air was fresh with flower-scent and leaves in the wind, plants glistening with dewdrops and damp mist still clinging to the air from falling rains. Beneath the lighter scents lay a darker, earthy scent, the musky odor of fertile soil and the faint salty tang of the hunt.

"Wilderness and trees," said Altaria, gazing up at the canopy. "Keep your eyes out. We're almost certainly being watched. Plenty of predators are almost as savage as the Exile." She dropped a map next to Sparktail. "Here. Notes from my friends on the Orbs' locations."

Blinking, Sparktail picked up the map and opened it carefully, so as not to tear it. "We're in Hoenn, but just where in Hoenn are we?" mused Thalia, peering over Sparktail's shoulder, her paws on his back.

Sparktail's fur prickled at Thalia's touch. "Well, there's a... a river nearby," he stammered. He could feel the Leafeon's breath on the back of his neck. "Maybe we're on Route 119? Because of the river." With his tail, he pointed at a green dotted line connecting Mauville and Fortree.

Thalia blinked. "Near Witch's Bridge? Yeah, that makes sense. And, and the Red Orb..." Sparktail's eyes followed Thalia's paw to a tiny red X on a yellow circular region to the west. "Wait, isn't this the desert north of Mauville? And down here..." Thalia tapped a blue X off the region's south coast, west of Slateport. "The wreck of the S.S. Cactus."

They looked up at each other. "W-well, let's get going, then," said the Leafeon a little too quickly, tucking the map away. Her face was growing hot. "I mean, let's get out of this jungle first." Blinking, Sparktail stared as Thalia hurried off, heart pounding. "Oh, yeah. It'll be just like old times, right? C'mon, race you!"

\--------

Witch's Bridge was just ahead.  The place where Slick chose to meet with the delegates from Johto, to negotiate the status of Mossdeep City. The entire team was present as a show of force; Slick adamantly denied the delegates' requests for annexation and sent them away. Sparktail had always wondered why Slick chose this place, far out in the wilderness.

Slowing his pace as he moved along the river, Sparktail spotted Thalia on the far side of the bridge, mumbling to herself. As she caught sight of him, the Leafeon looked startled for a moment, then quickly glanced away.

Secrets. Secrets she could only tell to the trees. His fur prickled uneasily as he watched the Leafeon from across the bridge. What were they talking about? Thalia always told him everything. This wasn't like her to keep secrets from him. Unless she didn't trust him anymore-

No, no, no, thought the Raichu frustratedly as he hurried down the bridge towards Thalia, the slats creaking beneath his running paws. Thalia always had Sparktail's best interests at heart, no matter what she did. Thalia trusted Sparktail; he should trust her too. But as of late, his emotions had been flaring up whenever the Leafeon was around, and the Raichu didn't know why.

As he approached, however, his ears caught a snatch of her words. "What am I saying? Can the trees know love?" Thalia wondered aloud. The rest of her words were too quiet for the Raichu to hear.

Blinking, Thalia glanced back over her shoulder to see Sparktail by the bridge. She froze, her eyes widening with some mixture of fear and embarrassment. Sparktail stumbled back, his heart pounding.

The Raichu leaned against the bridge post as Thalia stared at him. After a moment, the Leafeon dropped her gaze, but not before Sparktail noticed a faint tinge of pink in her cheeks. Love, she said.

"Were you... talking to someone?" asked the Raichu, taking a deep breath. His cheeks felt hot, almost brimming with sparks, but he pushed those feelings away. There was no one else around; Thalia had been talking to herself. Was she that lonely?

"Oh, um... I guess," mumbled Thalia, still staring at the ground. The Raichu stared blankly. The Leafeon was never this shy, not even on the worst of days. "Just wondering what we ought to do, once we reach the desert and all."

She cleared her throat and glanced around. "Say, how do you think the others are doing? I wonder if Insyte's adapted to his new form."

Taking a deep breath, Sparktail pushed aside the thoughts that crackled at him. "He's... probably doing okay," said the Raichu as they padded on. He tried to force himself to speak. Just something to fill this eerie, unnerving silence.  "What about Lute?" The Absol hadn't wanted to talk about what happened in Sinnoh. "You think he's found his friends?"

Immediately, Sparktail mentally berated himself--talking about Lute wouldn't put Thalia at ease. "He seemed all right," replied Thalia, her voice careful and controlled. The Leafeon forced a smile. "After all... we might as well be heading to our graves, right?"

She'd meant it as a joke, and Sparktail knew it, but that didn't make the silence any less awkward. Tail slapping at the ground, the Raichu tried hard not to think of the monsters they would face soon. Groudon and Kyogre, the superancient Pokemon, once just inanimate cave paintings, but now fully alive and terrible to behold...

Warily, the duo padded through the tall grass. This was the land that Slick had claimed as his new home, the forests that he had fought to protect with every ounce of strength he had, the region that he had lived and died for. Had it been worth the cost?

\--------

An Infernape and a Purugly sprang out from behind a tree, eyes brimming with black light. Tumbling down a ledge, Sparktail and Thalia landed in a mud puddle inches away from the Infernape, splattering droplets of brown rainwater. A foul grin spread across the Infernape's features, his red-and-gold fur standing out of place in the marshes of the East Mauville River.

"An excellent catch," growled the fiery primate as he grabbed Sparktail by the neck before he could move out of the way, lifting the Raichu into the air. Red-hot panic filled the Raichu's mind, kicking and flailing as his fearful eyes met the Infernape's. His lightning-bolt tail lashed furiously at the air as Thalia growled at the Purugly. "Mmmm, lost strays! Do you stand with our champion, Scarlet Streak, or against her?"

"W-we've got nothing to do with the war!" said Thalia angrily, stepping forward towards the Infernape. "We're just looking for food... so put him down!"

"A likely story," snorted the Purugly. "And do you live in a Skarmory nest? Is that why you both smell like Skarmories? Mmm! I think you two know where the Exile's enemies are!"

The Infernape pointed a finger at Thalia, still holding the struggling Sparktail by the neck. Baring his filthy, yellow teeth, he tightened his grip on Sparktail's throat to elicit a choked cry from the Raichu."You! Leafy cat! Tell me where the Silver Conclave is, or your friend gets it!"

Horrified, the Leafeon stared at the Infernape's fiery hair and tail in fear. The world was growing raw and blurry around Sparktail as the fiery monkey held him aloft by the neck. Panic surged into frustration as his eyes darted around the forest. Why did they have to pander to Giratina's soldiers? Why did they have to stay low?

He glared at the Infernape with all the defiance he could muster. "We're your enemies," he hissed. "We're against Scarlet Streak. We're against the Exile!" His tail coiled tightly around the primate's arm, his fears and doubts forgotten as a surge of fury filled his mind, and he tugged with all his might.

At once, the Infernape let out a howl of pain and released his grasp on Sparktail, letting the Raichu fall to the ground next to Thalia as the Purugly gave snarls of outrage. Gasping for breath and massaging his throat, Sparktail raised his tail like a sword as Thalia readied her leaf-blades.

"Aaaaltair!"

The Purugly and the Infernape  glanced up sharply towards Altaria's rapidly descending form. With cold blue eyes, the Herald spewed a thick stream of blue-red dragons' breath that shot over Thalia and engulfed the Infernape in flames that he could not tame.

As the howling primate sank to the ground in an agonized mass of magic flame, screaming and clawing at his flesh. The Purugly gasped and turned to flee into the woods just before a second flare of dragonflame incinerated it, reducing it to ashes.

They stared at their enemies' remains, shocked. Eyes stern with disappointment, yet soft with concern, the Herald settled on the ground behind Sparktail and Thalia, draping her cloudlike wings over them. There was a long silence.

"Please don't run ahead like that," said Altaria finally, closing her eyes. "I might not be able to protect you next time."

Thalia's eyes widened. "You're right," sighed the Leafeon, lowering her head in shame. "We won't wander off again." She looked at Sparktail, smiling tenatively. "Right, Sparktail?"

Sparktail nodded. "Y-yeah." He glanced at the Leafeon, his voice dropping. "And... I'm sorry too. I... I know I shouldn't have done anything. I just--"

Thalia flicked her ears. "It's okay. I... I didn't know what to do either..." Shifting her weight to her other leg, she nuzzled Sparktail gently. "We'll do better next time."

Smiling, Altaria rose up into the air. "Let's keep going," said the Herald, glancing back at them before returning her attention forward. "We've got a ways to go before night falls."

\--------

Altaria's eyes shone bright as she glided low to the ground, in line with Sparktail and Thalia. The trees were thinning out now, becoming less densely packed the further they traveled from the river. But as the trees gave way to open prairie, Thalia suddenly stopped.

"Wait, something's wrong," whispered the Leafeon, shivering. She glanced around worriedly. "Hey... Sparktail? Something... doesn't feel right about this field. I-I smell murder..."

Stopping behind an Oran bush, Sparktail scanned the peaceful field ahead, thoroughly confused. Then, just as he noticed a flicker of movement, Thalia sprang at him from behind, tackling him to the ground. "Ack! What the hell?" gasped the Raichu as he hit the dirt, staring up at the Leafeon.

"No, stay still! They'll see you," begged Thalia, clasping Sparktail's paw tight, motioning with her tail for Altaria to land. Eyes widening, Altaria landed behind the shrubbery. Thalia stared out across the field, terrified. "I smell blood... it's getting stronger... oh no...!"

His throat going dry, Sparktail watched as a pack of panicked humans fled across the field. Behind the fleeing fugitives came a row of Rhyperiors with red plating, gnashing their monstrous jaws and swining their brutish arms. The Exile's stench wafted from their stony hides.

"Fear not, for death is at hand," said a dark figure with a rusted red blade. Red lights appeared in the field, followed by ash-gray helms and black cloaks with gold trim. One by one, Dusknoirs revealed themselves, surrounding the humans. "Accept your fate, O people of clay," intoned the dark figure, raising his blade. "For this is the will of the Exile."

Trapped, staring into the eyes of death, the humans began to break down as the red Rhyperiors advanced upon them. Children sobbed as their parents held them. Couples held each other tightly. Many of the humans simply wept. Sparktail could hear one of the younger men crying out for mercy, all hope lost. As the Rhyperiors advanced upon their prey, Thalia buried her face in Sparktail's shoulder, unable to watch the inevitable massacre.

Howls and screams filled the air as the Exile's soldiers moved in for the kill, the final shrieks of agony washed in scarlet hell and crushed beneath murderous footsteps. Cursed flames erupted from the Dusknoirs' palms, lifeless gray flames that consumed human flesh in agonizing death.

Within minutes, there was not a single human left alive in the bloody field, their final cries still echoing as the blood-clawed culprits fled into the night, leaving the once-peaceful grasses scattered with corpses. Sickness churned inside his belly, until he could hold it back no longer.

Nose and mouth filled with a rancid taste, Sparktail shook as he rose to his paws, Thalia sobbing into tall grasses, Altaria's head bowed in deepest mourning. The world seemed to be changing greatly in such little time, and danger was stalking from every direction...


	5. The Barren Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Orb, lost in the swirling desert...

**Chapter 15: The Barren Desert**

Behemoth rising from the depths of the bountiful earth  
'Twixt magma tides and churning sands he finds rebirth  
From the Will of the Wild, we take root and thrive  
Such that we may grow and flourish, anew and alive

\--------

With the help of a Lairon, Barrel, Sparktail and Thalia had come to the edge of a great desert, a dry expanse of rock and sand. Sandstorms raked across the desert landscape, kicking up clouds of dust and sand and gravel.

The sun blazed hot on their backs, the earth baked and hardened beneath layers of dry dust and brutal sand. "You're looking for the Red Orb, yes?" said Barrel. "Let's get going. We have a desert to search." Nodding, the group entered the desert.

"Wait up!," shouted Altaria, trying to keep up with them. Stopping, Sparktail looked back at Altaria. Then Thalia gasped and pointed. Thick clouds of dust were rolling straight toward them!

Roaring, the sandstorm swallowed them up in a blinding mass of chaos and pain. Sparktail found himself surrounded by howling, sand-laden wind that stung at his eyes, nose, and mouth. "Thalia!" coughed the Raichu, one paw up to shield his eyes, breathing through his fur. "Where are you?"

"Sparktail! That you?" came Barrel's reply from several yards off, his voice barely audible over the wind. "Don't know where Thalia and Altaria are, though. You all good there?"

"I... I think so." Sparktail stumbled towards Barrel until his paw found the Lairon's spikes. In the fierce sandstorm, neither of them could see any other Pokemon but each other and themselves. "Thalia! Where are you? Altaria?"

"Sparktail, you can't stay out here," said Barrel, shaking his head, tugging at the Raichu's fur. "You won't last more than a few minutes without shelter!" Desperate, Sparktail searched the vicious haze with scrunched eyes, and then reluctantly allowed the Lairon to lead him off.

They struggled through the sandstorm, two blurs in the wind, Sparktail dragged his teir paws through the desert, taking step after agonizing step, eyes watering from the sandstorm's lash. "I thought I see a tower," croaked Sparktail, his throat raw.

"Hang in there, Raichu," said Barrel. The sandstorm was lifting, the sun's rays on Sparktail's filthy, sand-coated fur. "We're almost to safety. Just gotta keep moving..."

A sandstone tower loomed over the tumultuous desert. The color made it hard to see, but it slowly became more visible as they approached. Sparktail's eyes widened. "It's real...?"

Barrel smiled. The tower's walls shimmered with the desert glow, but it was definitely real. "That's right. It's no mirage. Let's get inside."

Sparktail nodded silently. The air made his throat dry, and the hot sand was rough on his paws.

As they approached the tower's entrance, the desert suddenly lurched. Sparktail's hind legs went slack, the vibrations in the earth shaking his senses. He leaned on the Lairon for support.

"Easy there," said Barrel, shoving his weight against the door. "Lend me a paw, okay?" Slowly getting up, Sparktail took up a position next to the Lairon, and the duo pushed their way inside the mysterious tower.

\--------

Giratina soared through the sky. His scarlet eyes swept across the conquered lands. His army continued on, restoring the darkness that was the world's most instinctive soul, the impulses of war and savage desire. The lost screams of ghosts echoed within his body. None would dare stand against the Adversary, for all would face death.

As his army flowed into Cerulean City, chaos erupted in the streets. Hundreds of doors flew open as humans emerged from their homes, staring up in horror as they saw the terrible features of Giratina the Exile, whose vengeance encompassed all the earth in his wrath.

Screaming, sobbing, many fell to their knees, desperately crying and praying for Giratina's mercy; but there was no mercy to be given. "Crush them!" shrieked Giratina, his six black tentacles flapping like wings on either side of him. Dark energy burst from his maw and ripped through Nugget Bridge, sending its pieces and all standing upon it into the canal below.

Horizon smashed through the street as the roars of Rhyperiors surged forward. Buildings shattered and collapsed. People screamed and tried to flee in every direction at once, grabbing hold of their families as the wave of destruction swallowed them.

\--------

As soon as Sparktail and Barrel entered, wild Pokemon attacked them. Sparktail ducked as a Sandslash lunged at him from the walls, ducking and rolling under to slash out with his tail. Painful needles flew into the Raichu's arm from a screeching Cacnea before Barrel tackled it aside. Clutching his arm, Sparktail lashed out with his tail as a Baltoy dropped on him.

Barrel pulled Sparktail out of the way, clawing the Baltoy. "They're as scared as we are," said Barrel grimly. "Looks like the Behemoth's rage has sent the desert into chaos. Follow me!"

As they climbed the tower, they saw cracks forming in the floor, more enemies charging towards them. Ducking as a Vibrava dove for him, Sparktail, darting up the steps as hungry Mawile jaws shot out from holes in the walls. The higher they climbed, the greater the cracks, the more copious the enemies as Vibravas, Cacneas, Sandslashes, and a Hippopowdon advanced. They could feel the tower shake and tremble, buffeted by the turbulent winds outside.

At last, they reached the top floor, a set of steps leading up to a raised platform, the ceiling and walls all cracked and crumbling. In the center of the chamber was a pedestal with the Red Orb glistening atop it, a red chain locked around it that bound it to the platform. Guarding the pedastal were an Armaldo, a Cradily, and a Claydol. The Claydol looked towards Sparktail and Barrel. Its two hands spun around and pointed at them. "I:ll fetch the Orb," said Barrel. "Can you draw the guards away?"

  
Nodding, Sparktail leapt at the Cradily, slashing with his tail across its neck. He spun around and struck the Armaldo with a thuely between the eyes. Then suddenly, a blast of psychic power flew from the Claydol and flung him off his paws. Out of the corner of his eye as he got up, the gasping Raichu saw Barrel racing up to the Red Orb.

The Lairon reached for the chained orb on the pedastal, his claws digging into the chain links. Electricity flashed from Sparktail's cheeks as Claydol flew at him, dissipating uselessly on its black clay body.

Cackling, the Cradily suddenly swept up Sparktail with sinewy vines, holding him in place. Horrified, Sparktail struggled to pull free from the vines, tail lashing on the sandstone floor as the Armaldo drew back its pincers. Writhing, the Raichu managed to squirm out of harm's way as the Armaldo struck.

Then, a loud crack filled the air. All of them froze and stared as Barrel ripped the Red Orb from its pedastal, tumbling to the floor. A mighty roard erupted from deep within the earth that set Sparktail's fur on end with a fear he had all but forgotten.

A massive plume of red-brown flames burst up from beneath the pedastal and blasted up through the ceiling, leaving behind a charred crater where the Red Orb had been moments ago. Sparktail ran to the smoking hole in the floor, staring far down through the howling smoke, through three shattered floors, into the dark abyss.

In the farthest reaches of the terrifying chasm was a glowing red cavern. A monstrous shape with gleaming red eyes shifted in the molten depths, a shape that the Raichu could comprehend, only fear.

The room lurched beneath Sparktail's paws. Barrel grabbed the Raichu, keeping him from tumbling down into the pit. The entire tower began to shake all around them. Squeakling, the Cradilly retracted its vines, and the three wild Pokemom fled down the stairs as the ceiling, walls, and floor began to crack.

Sparktail glanced frantically around the collapsing chamber. "i'm sorry," said Barrel heavily, picking up he Red Orbs. "I should've remembered fhe traps Let's go!" They ran to the stairs, then stumbled to a halt as a mass of sand collapsed on the landing, trappig them.

The floor was growing soft, too soft to hold their footing. The roars of the terrible beast grew louder with every passing second as thick masses of sand collapsed on the coughing duo, threatening to bury them alive.

Sparktail tumbled back through the cloud of soft earth that was once a wall-- and found himself no longer trapped in the earth but falling from the tower spire. Panic filled him as he hurtled down towards the dunes, a good fifty feet below, the wind rushing through his fur..

\--------

She coughed the gritty sand blowing through her fur, the heat that parched her leaves. All around them were the bodies of wild Pokemon, She glanced back to the collapsed Herald, sheltering under a rocky alcove. "Sorry, Herald... I've got to find my friend," gasped Thalia. Wiping her stung, watering eyes, she scampered into the sandstorm, towards the terrible roar that shook the desert.

Sparktail crashed down into a sand dune, tumbling head-over-tail in a thick cloud of dust. Blurred, dizzy, and bruised, the Raichu groaned and crawled out from the sand, his fur ragged and torn. A few feet away gleamed the Red Orb, half-buried in the sand and still bound by its scarlet chain.

Arid wind battered at Thalia from every direction, tearing at fur and leaves. A wide leaf up to shield her face, she charged forward as the beast's terrible roar shook the desert again. In the distance, the Mirage Tower burst into a shower of sand and dust as Groudon clawing its way out from far beneath the desert.

Shaking, Sparktail stared up to the sky as the sun's blazing heat shone down through the haze, the sandstorm subsiding. He froze as he saw the ancient Pokemon towering high over him, the gigantic beast whose body glowed blue in the crevices between its earth-brown plates. A few feet away, Barrel poked his head out of the sand, staring up at Groudon

"VERMIN UPON THIS LAND!" snarled Groudon above the howling winds of the desert, a wall of pure sound blasting Sparktail and the dusty air at the mighty behemoth's cry. "LOWLY SLAVE, UNWORTHY TO CRAWL UPON THE EARTH. BE SWALLOWED BY DESTRUCTION!"  
  
Sparktail began to back away from the raging Behemoth, terrified, sand flying under his paws. His head throbbed with hot blood, every step burning at his pawpads. A soft patch of sand gave way beneath his paws, and he lost his footing, tumbled to the ground. Hateful blasts of sand threw back pricks of blinding sunlight into his eyes

"Sparktail! Hang on!" called Thalia. Sparktail stared up as the Leafeon hurried towards him, leaves and fur wild. Wrapping vinds around her paws, she caught Sparktail as he fell. The Raichu body was overheating, his movements becoming feeble, but he was still conscious and breathing. Thalia hugged him close. "It's okay. I'm here!"

The hot sun filled Thalia's fur and heart as she raced towards Groudon and the Red Orb, her leaves glowing with power that wrapped around her like a cloak of light. Beneath her paws, the ground shuddered with Groudon's terrible footsteps.

"THE EARTH IS LIMITLESS; AND THUS IT SHALL CONSUME YOU," thundered Groudon as he towered high above Thalia with indomitable strength, his sun-bleached plate a horrific blight of the desert. "OF THE EARTH, YOU WERE BORN; TO THE EARTH YOU SHALL RETURN!"

Massive claws swiped at Thalia as she leapt up with leaf-blades drawn, the harsh wind screaming past her ears. Barrel and Sparktaol stared as the Leafeon lashed out with her vines and swung down from the spikes on the Behemoth's chin, striking at Groudon's back with whirling leaf blades.

A mighty foot crashed down into the sand, missing the Leafeon by inches, sending a rolling wave of harsh dust across the desert. Fissures split the desert open, branching out for Thalia, sand spilling down into the crevices as they closed.

Panic flooded Thalia came as a stream of yellow flames flew from Groudon's maw, zigzagging across the ground for her. Sinking razor leaves into the back of Groudon's arm, she clung to the underside of Groudon's belly until he struck her away, Focus, Thalia, she told herself as she leapt to her paws again. The Orb was what mattered.

Not fully sure what she was doing, Thalia spread her leaves wide, the intense sunlight flooding into her body. With a cry, she leapt up and unleashed a concentrated blast of solar power, catching up the Red Orb in its hold, blasting the red chains until they shattered.

As the Leafeon dove forward to catch the Red Orb, an agonized snarl erupted from Groudon, his tail swinging around with shocking speed, sending her flying. Frantic and delirious,, Sparktail hoarsely shouted Thalia's name, his head throbbing with, pawing at the sand, trying to reach her, until the desert faded away.

\--------

"Sparktail...?"

The Raichu's eyes flew open at the sound of Thalia's voice, his chest heaving for breath and his mouse-heart pounding a mile a minute, his last memories a blur-- Mirage Tower, the desert, Groudon, Red Orb, Barrel, Thalia coming to the rescue...

Eyes widening, Sparktail sat up and stared at the bruised, disheveled Leafeon. "Oh, good! You're finally awake," said Thalia happily, tired but relieved. Her eyes lit up as he looked at her, sending an odd shiver down the Raichu's spine. "I was afraid you'd be out for another day, at least. You all right?"

He felt sore all over, his throat was dry, his head was throbbing, and his joints felt a little stiff-- but something told him that he was lucky, that he could be in so much more pain. "I- I think I'm fine," he rasped. "Thanks." His fur stood on end as he hugged her, his tail rippling.

They were in a small patch of -tiny flowers, a rock alcove sheltering them from the desert's wind. His head swam as he scanned their surroundingd, bordered by mountainous ridges. A few feet away, Barrel stared down at an unconscious Altaria. "Where are we?"

"We're safe; that's what mattes," said Thalia, playfully poking his chest with a paw. Sparktail stared at the Red Orb at Thalia's paws, gleaming in the sun, then followed her gaze to the Lairon. "Groudon and Barrel brought us to safety. Apparently, Barrel's a servant of Groudon!"

"A servant of Groudon?" echoed Sparktail. He tried to say more, but the words got trapped in his throat and turned into fits of dry coughing. Was that why Barrel was helping them?

Barrel's eyes narrowed. "Here," said the Lairon, handing Thalia a water pouch. Carefully, the Leafeon tipped the pouch into the Raichu's mouth, gulps of soothing water splashing down his throat.

"It's all right," said the Leafeon. "Groudon.... Well, he's still scary, but eh, I'm pretty sure he's on our side now. And he wants to fight Giratina." Her voice dropped. "You collapsed from the heat. But you're better off than Altaria."

Setting the waterskin down, he stared at Thalia, then at Altaria. It was hard to wrap his mind around; Groudon and Kyogre were always violent and destructive in the old stories. And yet... was there something more to that destruction and violence? "What happened to Altaria?"

Thalia's smile was gone. "After we got separated in the sandstorm, Claydols ambushed us," said the Leafeon, faltering. Sparktail watched Thalia's face, worried. "I... I'm not sure what happened, exactly. I guess I killed them all, but... well... Altaria collapsed."

She was silent for a moment. "The Herald is just exhausted from her journey," said Barrel gently. "I'll see to her health. Do not worry; she is very strong." Holding another waterskin, the Lairon padded over to Altaria.

The Leafeon's eyes were clouded. "I- I don't know what came over me" admitted Thalia bleakly, sending a chill through his body as she rested her paw on his. "I just remembered seeing the broken black clay scattered across the sand, and- and my leafblades. I don't know if I ever said this. But... I just can't stand it all. It's like- like-"

Clearing her throat, she lifted her gaze to meet the Raichu's. Tears were forming in her eyes. "It's like back in Sinnoh, when we saw the death camps... the slave miners... all of those horrible things," continued Thalia slowly. "I- I don't know how to say it. But all I can think is... How can this happen? How can these Pokemon be so cruel?"

She took a shuddering breath, then shook her head and looked back to Sparktail. "Sorry to ramble about all this," said Thalia shakily. "I didn't mean to--say all that or anything. Just, thanks for... for being here."

Not knowing what to say, Sparktail gave Thalia a reassuring smile and patted her. He didn't quite know what was shaking her so badly, but maybe he could help put her at ease. "Silly. I'll always be here."

"Yeah," said Thalia, smiling. The Raichu's heart pounded as the Leafeon picked up the Red Orb and held it up to the light. "A-anyway... one down? Two to go."

"The law of wild has spoken," growled a deep voice. Exchanging glances, the three turned to see Groudon rising from the earth, beyond the ridges. His scales had lost their copper sheen; now the ancient Pokemon's plates were a fiery magma-red. "She, who breaks the chains of the earth-spirits, shall unleash the chaos within."

As the great Behemoth towered over them, the Orb by Thalia's paws began to glow, and the sunlight overhead grew warm and bright. Sparktail froze, his fur prickling. Nodding, Barrel lay himself prostrate before the super-ancient Pokemon.

"I am Groudon, ancient master of continents, wrath of the land," declared Groudon. "Too long have I allowed the adversary to deceive me; too long have my brethren run rampant in accordance to his plan. Go forth with my jewel; and bring liberty to the eyes of my kin!"

\--------[/justify]


	6. The Raging Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blue Orb, waiting in the sea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last revised 7 Jan 2018

**The Raging Sea**

Leviathan born of the depths of the oceans eternal  
Bright waters wash us in calm to quench rage infernal  
The waves have forever soothed us, loyal and true  
Hate not the power of the sea, for it does love you

\--------

The waters around the old shipwreck swirled as Sparktail and Thalia climbed off the Relicanth's back and onto the discolored deck. Run aground long ago, the ship was as silent as the cemetery on Mt. Pyre. Scattered along the salt-crusted deck and in the surrounding foaming waves were kelp and other floating debris-- ome natural, some as old as the desolate vessel, some from darker, more recent times.

"Would Kyogre really be hiding here?" whispered Thalia as Altaria landed, glancing up and down the abandoned ship worriedly. A cold breeze slowly filled Sparktail's fur, and a glance to the sky revealed dark clouds swirling high overhead. The three Pokemon looked at each other for a long while, then cautiously aproached the cabin. Sun-bleached planks and steel rails creaked under their paws, but held sturdy.

Inside, the ship's well-furnished but long emptied hallways were a sharp contrast to the faded deck outside. Red velvet carpeting, mahogany wall-panels, and polished brass decorated the corridor; only grimy porthole windows betrayed the ship's fate. They could all hear the steady pitter-patter of raindrops on the deck from outside.

Staring down at his paws as they padded down the hallway, Sparktail wondered silently what it might've been like to travel on this ship, twenty years ago. There were old shoeprints left on the carpet from voyages long past, and the ship began to feel a little lonely.

  
The Raichu heard the slosh of waves with each step. Surrounded by water, this was the environment where he and Thalia would demonstrate their full potential. Yet, why did he still feel uneasy? Why did he feel as if some dangerous presence was watching his every move?

  
Descending a set of stairs, they found themselves on a lower, dimmer deck. Light-panels overhead flickered along the corridor, and Sparktail could hear the falling rainstorm outside, growing heavy and ominous above, though muted as though they were underwater.

As they turned the corner, the three heard a roar from deeper within the ship that shook the entire corridor. "Hey, you all right?" asked Thalia, glancing to the Raichu, who blinked and nodded. Why was his heart racing?

"Well, there's no sense in waiting here," said Altaria, though she too was uneasy. "Let's go." She flapped her wings, rose up, and flew down the dark corridor. Thalia,and Sparktail exchange glances, and followed Altaria as the boat continued to shudder

After several more turns and another flight of stairs, they reached the cargo hold. Sparktail gasped. The steel walls glittered brilliantly with hundreds of transluscent blue crystals, reminiscent of the Cave of Origin.

Light filtered in through obscured porthole windows to the sea. At the far end of the room was an open crate with a shimmering blue sphere whose insides seemed to swirl like the waters outside. Altaria let out a sigh of relief. "Good, Kyogre's not here after all! Let's just get the orb and-"

Suddenly, a blue force field appeared in the entrance of the storage hold, sealing off their exit route. "No!" cried Altaria, flying at the force field. Sparktail and Thalia looked at each other worriedly as the Herald crashes into the barrier with all her might, collapsing to the floor.

Then, the entire hold began to shake, and there was an loud explosion as geysers of pressurized water suddenly burst up from the center of the floor, spraying seawater and shattered wood everywhere, knocking them all to the ground, leaving a massive crater in the floor with cold, foaming seawater that sloshed in and out of the hold.

Gasping and drenched, Sparktail stared down into the pit towards a massive whale-like beast with sleek magenta skin, glowing with ancient red runes, ribbon-like tails billowing behind him, the entire ship vibrating with every beat of his great fins. "Kyoooo!" roared Kyogre, as its head broke the surface of the water. At once, a Tentacruel, a Sealeo, and a Sharpedo emerged from the water all around the Leviathan.

Sparktail glanced nervously to Thalia as the hostile Pokemon advanced upon them, his eyes flicking to the icy-blue slender crystal shards which decorated the rooms's walls like the sharpened teeth of some hungry beast. He ducked as the Tentacruel suddenly flew at him, flailng its tentacles as if to grab for him. The Raichu quickly rolled aside, the jellyfish smashing its tendrils against the crates violently where he had stood moments ago.

The Sealeo leapt up at Altaria, who barely evaded an ice beam to send an air slash across her assailant's face. Stumbling to his paws, Sparktail shot a thunderbolt at the Tentacruel, who whirled around and brought its tentacles slashing down to split apart his lightning, and then ensnared the lightning mouse by the tail. Grasping the edge of a metal crate, he let out a cry as the painful, stinging coils yanked him back off his paws. The massive jellyfish which held him let out a gurgle of laughter as it began to reel in Sparktail like a fisherman's net, tightening its tentacles around his neck.

Suddenly, a leaf blade swung out and hacked at the tentacles which bound Sparktail, cutting him free. The lightning mouse collapsed to floor in a heap as Thalia leapt up with a war cry, firing a salvo of razor leaves at the tentacruel. Quickly, the jellyfish darted away from the bladed projectiles and fired a sludge bomb at Thalia, who barely avoided the attack as she landed.

Then, Kyogre's screeching roar filled the room, and a massive hydro pump shot over Sparktail's head, blasting the wall and shattering several of the crystals. Alarmed, the lightning mouse spun around as the foaming waters swept him off his feet, washing him tumbling head over tail into the ocean pit.

Thalia dodged and leapt and ducked as the Tentacruel fired sludge bomb after sludge bomb at her. She tucked her head in and rolled forward to evade a cross poison slash from the Tentacruel. Thalia eyed the two red jelly sacs on Tentacruel's head. Two vines shot out from her back, one from each shoulder, each one wrapped around the hilt of a leaf blade. She leapt and slashed at the jelly sacs.

The Tentacruel threw up its tentacles to protect its head, and Thalia's swords hacked off the tentacles instead. She gritted her teeth, and stabbed downwards at the Tentacruel. "Yah!" This time, both swords punctured the red jelly sacs on the jellyfish's head, killing it instantly.

As Sparktail plunged down from the boat , the massive, fearsome sillouette of Kyogre rushed upon him and smashed into the Raichu, sending him whirling through the water painfully in a senseless chaos of foam and bubbles. He kicked back with his hind legs from Kyogre as the massive Leviathan opened its maw and shot an chilling ice beam at him, barely missing the tips of his ears as he struggled up through the water towards the small ship's hull above, and his fur fluffed out in the sheer and penetrating cold.  
  
Desperately clinging to the side of a great stone formation beneath the ship's hull, streaks of electricity shot from Sparktail's cheeks at Kyogre, who gave a furious rumble and shot a jet of pressurized water at Sparktail, crashing into the Raichu with the force of a brick and sending him hurtling back into a cluster of razor-sharp coral plants. His back now covered with numerous painful cuts, the sharp sting of pain only worsened by the cold seawater, the electric mouse let out an agonized cry in the form of a stream of bubbles.

As Kyogre came rushing upon him, a final surge of adrenaline shot through Sparktail, and he desperately swam up and away from the terrible Leviathan, fleeing up through the waters from the deity's fearsome screech below him. His paws kicked furiously to propel him upwards as the weight of the ocean pressed down him, the light of the ship above growing rapidly as the furious lord of the sea pursued him with terrible roars. "Die, die, die!" hissed the insane beast in a stream of bubbles as it thrashed after him.

As his head finally broke past the surface of the churning waves, the Raichu gasped for breath as he flailed, the icy seawater streaming from his eyes and his soaked facial fur as he tossed and turned in the turmoiling waves. Blinking and panting as he glanced down towards the rapidly approaching red runes of Kyogre's body which pulsated blood-red, deep beneath the churning frigid waters.

Then as he flailed towards the edge of the pool, a frantic Thalia reached out with her vines to pull the sodden Raichu up out of the water. "Oh, god, oh god, oh god," spluttered the Raichu between desperate breaths as he collapsed on the grimy wet floor "Thalia..." As he wiped the water from his eyes, the Leafeon slowly came into focus. His heart was still pounding madly.

"You all right, Sparktail?" croed the Leafeon worriedly as she examined the Raichu, Altaria peering over her shoulders to look. T "Oh gosh... You all right? Nothing broken?"

"I... I'm all right," lied Sparktail as Thalia helped him to his paws, the floor slippery and wet beneath him, the surface of the pool below rippling with turbulence as the angered Kyogre drew near. "But... thanks. "

Still breathing hard, the Raichu wearily stumbled to the open crate where the chained Blue Orb lay, heart still pounding with his mad flight to the surface. The waves in the pool were growing chopppier with every passing second, rising and crashing against the cargo chamber's walls, splattering Sparktail as the leviathan's shadow ascended once more.

"Thalia?" said Sparktail, glancing back to the Leafeon. "Can you- give me a lift?" Nodding, the Leafeon hurried over to her friend and crouched low. Taking a deep breath, the Raichu climbed onto her back, pulling himself up onto the crate. He gulped. Thalia's fur was so warm. "Thanks..."

He froze as Kyogre's roar shook the hold. The ancient violet water-dweller was swiftly approaching the surface; the ship began to groan, listing ever-so-slightly to one side under the leviathan's assault. Steel crates shifted, threatening to slide across the room and crush Sparktail and Thalia.

Gritting his teeth, Sparktail raised his tail like a sword, and began to hack away at the Blue Orb's chain. The chain held on the first blow; then scratched, chipped, frayed. "Raaai!" yelled Sparktail as his tail struck the red shackles one last time, shattering the chain in a flash of electric force.

With a roar of light, every last one of the chain's links shattered in rapid succession, hurling Sparktail back. Eyes widening, Thalia quickly shot out two vines to catch the Raichu before he could fall back into the watery pit. Down below, Kyogre roared, his shadow halting as the Blue Orb rose up high into the air, flashing with tumoltuous azure light.

Collapsing against the crate, Sparktail clung to Thalia as Altaria joined them. The Raichu smiled weakly as Thalia held him close, but his heart sank. Thalia seemed to be doing all the work. And this should've been Rush's.mission...

Overhead, the Blue Orb suddenly released a strong pulse of energy, rippling through Sparktail's nerves like a tidal wave. Sparktail's eyes flew wide open as the ship righted itself, the thrashing of wild Pokemon subsiding. The Raichu's fur bristled. The air, the walls, the entire sea was brimming with energy. How did he not notice before?

"KYOOO-GRE!"

Alarmed, Sparktail and Thalia exchanged glances, then slowly approached the edge of the pit. They all gasped as the mighty Leviathan broke past the surface of the rippling waters below, emerging with a tremendous spray that drenched Sparktail in brine.

They only caught a glimpse of Kyogre before he dove beneath the surface again, but his appearance had changed. The Leviathan eyes flashed gold, and the dolphin-smooth skin turned from vivid magenta to a deep rich blue. Yet his core still churned with contained fury.

"Freed from earthly chains, the all-giving sea resumes its violent cycle,," whispered Kyogre, deep and mysterious, echoing around the steel walls. At once, Thalia looked to Sparktail, as if hoping he might have an answer, but the Raichu was confused too. Yet, Altaria looked the most astonished.

Abruptly, the Leviathan emerged from the water again, his eyes fixating on Sparktail, sending a shiver down the Raichu's spine, his chest constricting. " The unordained strike from the deep, piercing the hearts of mortals,," hissed the superancient Pokemon in the dim, watery light. "Your heart wavers and turns like the tide..."

"Great Kyogre," said Altaria, moving forward. "We come on behalf of the Silver Summoner, Lugia, who would protect this world from the Exile's wrath. We have come for the Blue Orb."

The moment Kyogre looked away from Sparktail, the Raichu felt as if he could breathe again. "You would fight the darkness that unbound us, that scarred the isles that birthed us," said the Leviathan, his voice rippling beneath their paws. "You would restore the broken cycle of life and death."

Life and death? Frustrated, Sparktail stared at the shadow in the water that was Kyogre. Why did the ancient Pokemon of legend always seem so detached from the world? Why did Kyogre's words have to be so distant, so arcane?

The entire ship rocked. Yelping, Thalia grabbed onto Sparktail for support, nearly pulling him off his paws. But amost immediately, the floor settled, and the Blue Orb floated to Sparktail. "Take the Blue Orb, Aether of the eternal ocean," hissed Kyogre, his voice reverberating through the hull. "Embrace my crystal, and fight with the with the raging sea's fury!"

Delighted, Thalia looked up at Sparktail, but the Raichu was shocked. Kyogre was giving the Orb to him? Was he really worthy to accept it? "T-thank you," he muttered, his cheeks crackling. His ears twitched as he gazed into the sapphire orb's dark, vivid blue center,

Shadows shifted on the wall as Altaria cleared her throat. "Indeed, these isles have been greatly scarred," said the Herald grimly. "Kyogre, how did you and Groudon become afflicted with such madness? Why is Hoenn coming apart at the seams once again?"

They heard the faint swish of water as the Leviathan circled the ship. "We were not born of flesh and blood, but of earth and sea itself," whispered Kyogre. "Giratina's lieutenants targeted the Red and Blue Orbs, crystallized from the Aether that birthed us. Without the Orbs to stabilize us, once again, we awoke. Once again, our power ravaged the world."

"Of course," said Altaria grimly. "The Red Dragon claims by strength, yet lacks proof. Without a true Champion, neither we nor they could command the wild. And on the day when Sootopolis fell, Giratina seized the Delta Orb at Mt. Pyre..."

Sparktail and Thalia froze. The Delta Orb... the orb that Slick died trying to protect. "Groudon and I are spirits of chaos, much like the Exile," whispered Kyogre darkly. "What should the world expect of us, but chaos? But Rayquaza is a spirit of order. His corruption has crippled the very Aether of Hoenn, the very will of the wild. If you, seek to stop Giratina, you must free Rayquaza, too!"

Horror flashed in the Herald's eyes. "You want to save that dragon?" she shrieked, startling Sparktail and Thalia with her utter venom. "He murdered his own loyal servants. He took Cumulus from me with his own claws. How can I call him lord, again? No... Rayquaza... h-h-has to die!"

It took a moment of coaxing before the Herald shared the story she'd revealed to Shanala on that night, the story of her life as the messanger of the gods, of Rayquaza's madness, and of Cumulus' sacrifice.

"Altaria... I'm so sorry," murmured Thalia as the Herald burst into tears while Sparktail patted the Altaria on the back helplessly. "And you carried us all this way, with that in you heart? We... we never even knew..."

"You know it was not Rayquaza's intent, but the Exile's," chided the Leviathan. They could all feel his prescence throughout the room, even if they could not see him. "What would Cumulus want? Even now, you know the Divine Wind longs for freedom again."

Stunned, the Herald stared at Kyogre's shadow, as if surprised to hear such words from him. "Though my flesh yearns to wage war against the Behemoth further, our ancient feud must be set aside," said Kyogre as he swam off into the deep. "Yes... Groudon and I shall aid you in this endeavor, but if and only if we can truly turn back the tide!"

\--------


	7. The Avenging Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Red and Blue Orbs in paw, our heroes head for the Sky Pillar. There, Altaria must at last confront the one who slew her love in madness...

**The Avenging Wind**

_Dragon of the majestic skies that swirl high above_   
_In sacred heavens we find the shining light of love_   
_With wings of hope, we soar on dreams and survive_   
_From the breath of the winds we draw fresh new life_

\--------

  
"So... that's where Rayquaza lives," whispered Sparktail as the glittering oceans flew by far beneath Altaria's wings, clutching the Light Ball tightly in his paws, vaguely aware of Thalia and Insyte clinging to the Herald's back.

Off in the distance, an ancient tower rose up from the ocean's surface, its weathered yet sturdy walls reaching far into the sky high above them. Its stones were worn by time and the battering of ocean winds, a masterpiece of architecture that loomed tall and upright above the world, its spire standing high amongst the heavens to gaze down upon all of Hoenn.

Here stood a structure of such indomitable construction that the most violent of storms could not shake it from its foundation. This was an eternal tower that was testament to the divine forces of the atmosphere- the Sky Pillar, the ancient abode of Rayquaza, Father of Skies. "It's so large and old," exclaimed Thalia, awed. "Surely it should have collapsed long ago...?"

"The powers of the wind are far stronger than you know, my child," replied the Herald as she ascended towards the Sky Pillar's infinitely high spire, her wings beating with perfect rhythm as they drew closer to the ancient tower. "You may thank Arceus that you shall not have to climb every step of the way."

Swooping up into the heavens, Altaria the Herald emerged from the canopy of the highest clouds above the world, fierce winds battering her passengers as she descended upon a wide stone deck with high railings and ancient runes engraved upon its tiles, weathered smooth by wind and time. At the foot of the great staircase, Altaria folded her cloudlike wings flat against her body and allowed her three riders to dismount.

Up ahead lay the serpent-dragon, resting amidst the fallen marble in feverish coils, its jade-green body glowing with golden markings. The spire was an rectangular stage bordered by remnants of ancient statues and stone columns, strewn with rubble and the dust of untold millenia.

As they dropped from the Herald's back, the wind buffeted from all sides, the push of sweeping walls of air that howled past their ears and through their fur. The Raichu nervously glanced to Thalia and Insyte, taking a guilty relief that they too struggled against the sky's strength.

"Let's do this," declared Insyte confidently, startling Sparktail out of his thoughts. The Raichu glanced up towards the sound of the Flareon's voice to see him and Thalia padding up the stone steps towards the jet-black stone altar at the far end of the platform, and his eyes turned towards the glowing crystal sphere which rested upon its pedastal.

"Come on, Sparktail, enough daydreaming," said Altaria sternly as she glided after Thalia and Insyte. A irritated sigh passed from Sparktail's lips, and he bounded up the steps towards the shrine where Rayquaza and the Jade Orb awaited the party.

As Sparktail, Thalia, Insyte, and Altaria approached Rayquaza and the ebony altar to which a gleaming sphere of vibrant green was bound, lightning suddenly slashed across the sky with an explosion of thunder. At once, Sparktail, the Herald, Insyte, and Thalia all quickly ducked low to the floor. As he shakily got to his paws, the Raichu nervously glanced to his rising comrades, taking relief once more in their shared anxieties.

"GA-RU-GAI-GOH!" shrieked a mighty voice with the force the ringing of a thousand bells. Alarmed, Sparktail glanced up towards the sound of the voice to see a stirring Rayquaza rising up into the air, his blood-red eyes filled with rage. "Infidels of the world below," spat the ancient dragon, his emerald scales quickly tarnishing to a vile black before Sparktail's very eyes. "This shrine shall not be defiled by the likes of you! THE HALLOWED FLOOR WHICH YOU TREAD WAS NOT BUILT THAT EARTHLY PAGANS SHOULD DESCRATE IT!"

"Rayquaza," cried Altaria the Herald, rising up into the air towards the Father of All Skies with tearing eyes, her voice shrill and desperate in her plea. "Please! Come to your senses! Rayquaza, my liege, and the slayer of my mate... my father!"

"W-wait... the Herald is Rayquaza's... daughter?" uttered Sparktail as he stared up in disbelief towards the Altaria, his mind whirling with bewilderment. He remembered how Lugia had greeted the Herald as Rayquaza's daughter, and how he'd assumed that it had been a mere title and nothing more. Had Altaria known, even then, that the fight would draw her into a confrontation with her blood parent?

"Yes, Sparktail, he was my sire," cried Altaria, swerving around the length of Rayquaza's body as if it were a solid stone column. "But madness has changed him... and in his insanity, he killed Cumulus, my true mate, and his own son-in-law!"

"You bore three servants of men upon your back to this place, Herald," roared Rayquaza, hurtling down towards the Altaria, his body snaking up as he lunged at his daughter with snarling jaws. "No daughter of mine shall serve mankind over Pokemon! You are no daughter of mine!"

Sparktail, Thalia, and Insyte stared in speechless shock at the two dragons' clash, watching the two exchanging clawstrikes and blasts of light and streams of cobalt flame. "We've... got to do something," said Sparktail desperately, finally tearing away his eyes from the battle in the air to glance to his allies. "But what should we do?"

"Leave it to me," said Insyte, his jaws set and his muscles rippling. As Altaria dove low to the spire to evade a dragonbreath flare from Rayquaza's maw, the Flareon pounced up and onto the Herald's back before Sparktail's very eyes.

"Insyte! What are you doing?" cried the Raichu, staring up in shock as the warrior and his winged steed swooped up towards the corrupted Rayquaza once more with streams of flame and flurries of dragon pulses.

"Never mind me, just go for the Orb!" called back Insyte, clinging tightly to Altaria's back as she barrel-rolled to evade a burst of lightning from his foe.

Thalia and Sparktail exchanged expressions of anxiety. "He's right," said Thalia afer a while, glancing towards the Jade Orb's altar up ahead. "We've got to get the Orb. That's the only way we can save Rayquaza, Sparktail!" She darted off towards the wooden shrine, with Sparktail following after her.

Before the two had gotten halfway to the Orb, however, Rayquaza shot down like a bullet from the sky to smash vehemently into the Sky Pillar's spire, hurtling both Sparktail and Thalia to the floor with a violent tremor. "THE CORRUPTION OF THE WORLD SHALL NOT CLAIM MY SOUL," screamed Rayquaza as the Raichu collided brutally with the stone surface, his roars drowning out Sparktail's cries of pain as he rose up into the sky once more. "SERVANTS OF THE SKY... HEED MY AID!"

Dust and stone debris clung to Sparktail's bruised and battered body, every part of his flesh crying out in pain as he struggled to his paws. Wiping rock dust from his eyes, he glanced across the rubble-strewn floor to Thalia as the unnerved Leafeon stumbled towards him.

"S-synthesis... synthesis," gasped Thalia as she placed a loam-brown paw upon Sparktail's cream chest fur. A vibrant green glow pulsated from her paw, flowing into both their bloodstreams with cleansing light which soothed Sparktail's pain. Letting out relieved sighs, Sparktail and Thalia continued towards the Orb upon its pedestal, hearts pounding with fear as the Father of Skies thrashed about in the heavens above them with Altaria.

"STAND DOWN, BELLY-CRAWLING MORTALS!" screamed Rayquaza, arcing straight back down towards the floor to lunge directly at the Raichu and the Leafeon like a speeding train. Gasping, Sparktail and Thalia skidded to a halt and dove out of the way in opposite directions as the ancient dragon bashed its tail against the spire to leave a deep depression in the stone platfomr that extended across the floor.

"YOU STAND ON SACRED STONE, DIRT-DWELLER," spat Rayquaza as he pursued Sparktail with outstretched claws, giving a cruel grin to reveal a set of serrated yellow-stained fangs. Gulping, Sparktail fled from Rayquaza's colossal sweeping streams of dragonflame, his paws pounding hot and heavy.

With the Father of Skies' flames licking at his tail, the Raichu's eyes widened in fear as Vibravas and Dragonairs suddenly streaked down from the heavens with, all lunging at him and Thalia. He frantically ducked and rolled aside again and again to dodge vicious lightning bolts and destructive bursts of flame that blasted apart the spire floor underpaw, with the shrieking voice of Rayquaza hot on his heels all the while.  
  
"YOU HAVE TRESPASSED INTO MY HOME AND TRANSGRESSED UPON MY DIVINE SPIRIT!" screamed the great dragon as he suddenly shot forward with blindingly extreme speed and grabbed Sparktail by the tail, wresting his paws from the ground and snatching him up into the air in the blink of an eye.

Streaking around with the lightning mouse in his clutches in an wide arc, Rayquaza swung the yelling Sparktail around by the tail several times before bringing the screaming Raichu crashing down against the floor with a jarring impact.

Letting an aghast cry as Sparktail collided with the floor again, Thalia sprang at Rayquaza with Leaf Blades in the outstretched vines extending from her back, bringing both blades slashing down at the ancient dragon's coils- only for both of her weapons to crumple against the beast's impenetratable green scales.

Brutally smacking the Leafeon to the ground with a vicious blow, Rayquaza glanced up and rocketed straight at Insyte and Altaria in a blinding, slashing fury. Desperately crawling out from the other dragons' vicious attacks, Sparktail weakly stumbled away on all fours, his rasping breath growing hoarse and his body throbbing with pain, his senses rattled and unfocused in the chaotic haze of the dragon horde bearing down upon him and Thalia.

A golden energy blast exploded from Rayquaza's mouth and struck the floor with a tremor that rocked the entire spire once more, sending Sparktail tumbling back into the dust with a moaning cry. "HAS THY HERESY FADED YET?" bellowed Rayquaza as he shot down to the spire floor in fury, his gaze staring deep into the Raichu's jade eyes as he grasped Sparktail by the neck and lifted him up into the air. "OR IS THERE ONE LAST SPARK OF DEFIANCE LEFT TO SMOTHER?!"

The world dimmed and flickered around the weary Sparktail as the legendary being's claws tightened around his throat. He desperately flailed his hind legs htrough the air in a futile attempt to struggle free, his lightning-bolt tail thrashing furiously through the ai. Was this the end for him, the final moments before he joined Slick in death?

Four months of life had been granted to him that his trainer never had, four months of agony and pained regret at the destruction caused by his own deeds. Rayquaza's terrible features were flickering away into the darkness, slowly replaced by the hazy outline of Death's cold gates. Was this the end of the old suffering, or the beginning of the new terror?

"Sparktail!" screamed a melodical voice, filling the Raichu's ears with crystal-clear notes of panic. Suddenly, the fierce steel grip upon his throat released Sparktail, allowing him to tumble to the ruined floor once more. Gasping for breath and feebly massaging his neck with a paw, the exhausted lightning mouse opened his eyes as Thalia struck frantically at the howling Rayquaza's coils.

Shuddering as a blast of violet light erupted from from Rayquaza's blood-red maw and struck the floor only a few feet away, the Raichu slowly got to his paws, the ringing of shattered stones echoing in his ears as he watched Thalia rolling aside to shoot a salvo of Razor Leaves at the rampaging Father's eyes.

"Each of you carries on Slick's spirit within you," echoed Lugia's voice, an unbidden memory. And as Slick carried all our hopes... so too, do each of you." Slick's fighting spirit... that spirit shone bright within Insyte and Thalia as they battled their foes. Was it possible that he truly did have what it took to stand strong against the darkness, just as his allies stood now?

And then, another memory came, a voice from deep within the sea. "Then Groudon and I shall aid you in this endeavor, but if and only if we can truly turn back the tide," rumbled the memory of Kyogre's voice. Yet as Sparktail glanced around the spire desperately, he could see neither sapphire-blue Leviathan nor crimson-red Behemoth joining in the fight. Where was the promised help, the legendary titans' support?

If and only they could truly turn back the tide...

Suddenly, a shrill cry pierced the air, sending icy chills into Sparktail's heart as he whirled around to see Rayquaza raking vicious dragon claws across Thalia's flank; then another scream rang out as the beast's tail struck the hovering Insyte and Altaria. The Herald began to spiral unsteadily through the air, with Insyte desperately clinging to the Herald's back as they flailed together in the winds before crashing into the spire's floor before Sparktail's transfixed gaze.

As the wounded Leafeon stumbled away, the dust clinging to her blood-dampened fur, a swell of fury began to crackle in Sparktail's bloodstream, blotting out his own pain as it coursed its way through his veins, crying out loudly for the lieutenant's death. "THALIA!" He raced towards the Father of Skies, the rubble digging into his pads barely noticiable in his surge of adrenaline, his hind legs pounding against the floor as he bounded towards Rayquaza.

"Foul beast of desecration," hissed the dragon furiously as he rounded upon Sparktail, his tail flapping wildly in the tumoltuous gale that engulfed the spire. "ONCE A HERETIC, FOREVER A HERETIC!" Sparktail dropped low to the floor as Rayquaza lunged with open jaws for his torso.

Rolling aside as a fireball of dragonflame smashed down into the ground where he had landed moments ago, the Raichu quickly shot a thunderbolt at the beast's midsection before dodging another claw-swipe. With a savage roar, Rayquaza whipped around and flew at Sparktail with all the power of a raging cyclone.

Twirling his long whiplike tail lenght like a lasso, the Raichu sprang aside and flung his lightning-bolt tail at the dragon to rapidly coil it around the dragon's body several times.

Wincing in pain as Rayquaza rocketed up into the sky, Sparktail struggled to climb up his tail and fought his way onto the beast's back, not daring to unravel his tail when his paws at last met the serpent-like scales, crouching on Rayquaza's body between two red-rimmed ridges. Grabbing hold of Rayquaza's horns, he released a flash of electricity into Rayquaza's body.

He clung to the dragon's back for dear life as the Father of Skies furiously rose and dove through the air, rapidly swerving around at sharp angles and whirling around in dizzying circles in an attempt to shake the lightning mouse's grip. No longer fully sure of what he was doing, the Raichu released another shock into the dragon's body as Rayquaza swooped low to the spire floor.

Unraveling his aching tail, Sparktail sprang down from Rayquaza's momentarily stalled body and tumbled headfirst into the dust, every part of his flesh groaning with fatigue as he lay exhausted on his back, watching the great dragon shaking off the effects of the lightning to continue its rampage. Thalia was wounded, Insyte and Altaria were beaten, and he was drained. Slick would be disappointed in him...

"Stop!" roared a mighty voice with all the force of an earth-shattering tremor. Slowly sitting up, Sparktail held up a paw to shield his eyes from a steadily intensifying sun, the tower beginning to rock beneath his feet steadily as Groudon climbed up and onto the rooftop. At the same time, sheets of icy rain began to pour down from the sky, the raindrops evaporating into steam in the fierce sunlight as Kyogre soared up from beneath the spire. Blinking, Sparktail weakly rose to his paws, glancing numbly to Insyte as the Flareon padded towards him to help him up. "Thanks," uttered the Raichu dazedly as he stood up. "You're... you're really a great warrior."

The Raichu's heart skipped a beat as his eyes found Thalia's wounded form a few feet off, and his own fatigue was again forgotten. "Thalia! Thalia, are you all right?" cried Sparktail worriedly as he noticed the injured Leafeon out of the corner of his eye. Quickly, the lightning mouse scrambled over the rubble and dust towards his friend, his eyes transfixed at the sight of the bleeding gash upon the Leafeon's side.

Her breath shaky and unsteady, the Leafeon pressed a nut-brown paw to her wound, which slowly faded in the vibrant green glow of her healing synthesis. "I'll... live," breathed Thalia, a grim and bitter smile forming on her features as she eyed the dried blood which stained her fur. "I think I need to rest for now..."

"Wild fiends who desecrated the world below," roared Rayquaza as his golden eyes fell upon Kyogre and Groudon, who exchanged grim stares and rose up into the air towards the ancient dragon. "You laid utter waste to the world below, and you dare to think you may unleash your chaos upon this divine peak as well?!"

"Rayquaza, Father of the Sky, we have attained our lucidty," rumbled Groudon as he and Kyogre ascended towards to Rayquaza. "Once, we were the insane and the blind, and you who calmed us; now let us bring your your sanity in turn!"

"You shall not tear me down from my throne," bellowed Rayquaza, lunging at the Behemoth and the Leviathan with a fierce rage burning in his eyes, the last traces of jade gone from his scales. "May the divine wrath consume you forever!"

"I'm all right," said Insyte as he slowly rose to his paws, coughing and choking on the cloud of dust caused by his impact, wincing in pain as he leaned on his left forepaw. "I... I don't think anything's broken... maybe a sprain though. And Altaria... I think she's unconscious."

"I'll heal you both," called Thalia. She moved to Insyte and the inert Altaria laying on the spire floor, touching the tips of her leaflike ears to the two Pokemon as she closed her eyes in concentration, once more allowing her healing light to play across an ally's injuries.

Sparktail glanced up anxiously towards Kyogre and Groudon as they warred against Rayquaza in the heavens, earthen flame and oceanic chill against heavenly lightning, the forces of nature set against each other in bursts and streaks of violent energy.

"Ready, Sparktail?" He felt the strange tingle again as he looked at the Leafeon, that surge of hot light; then he nodded and smiled nervously. Together, they stared at the glowing Jade Orb, locked in red chains, resting on the altar at the spire's far end. There was no time to consider its significance, its crystalline beauty.

Paw in paw, Sparktail and Thalia dashed across the broken spire and leapt up onto the altar. Electricity ran down Sparktail's tail as Thalia drew a fresh pair of leaf-blades, their hearts pounding frantically. With their strongest cries, they brought tail and leaf-blade slashing down upon the red chains.

Time and space seemed to halt as they struck the crimson shackles, links flashing white before shattering, leaving only the Jade Orb's magnificent green glow. High above, Rayquaza shrieked his loudest beneath the brunt of Kyogre's and Groudon's blows, a mighty gale sweeping Sparktail off the altar and up into the air.

"It's okay, Sparktail- I've got you!" yelled Thalia above the howling wind as . Vines shot from the back of her neck and coiled around Sparktail's hind paw, gritting her teeth as she struggled to reel the panicking mouse back down. "Come on- come on--"

Rain boiled into mist as Raichu and Leafeon tumbled to the spire floor, gasping in relief, numbly holding each other close. As the Jade Orb hit the floor, the wind abruptly died, the sun relenting, the storm ceasing. Overhead, Rayquaza froze in shock, his body rigid, the fury ebbing; the transition was so subtle, and yet so clear. Still wary, Groudon and Kyogre trailed back from the great dragon, ready to strike if need be.

There was silence. One by one, Sparktail, Thalia, and Insyte stumbled to their paws, staring up at the great dragon, the Jade Orb glimmering in the dust nearby. Then, his body creaking and groaning like stone, Rayquaza closed his eyes, his head drooping in shame, staring down at the cracked floor. His frightening jaws slumped, becoming a mouth agape with dismay, his tail collapsing in the dust.

When at last Rayquaza spoke, his voice did not shake the platform with rage; it was the voice of an ancient lord, wise but tired, a voice that could have commanded legions once, but now weakened with scars accumulated over a lifetime. "Herald," whispered the dragon, his eyes flickering open, scanning the rubble. "Where...? Where is my daughter...?"

All eyes turned to Altaria, wings gently rippling as she glided towards her father, her eyes filled with tears, trembling with too much sorrow for words. "Altaria... my little herald," breathed Rayquaza softly, his eyes widening as the Altaria floated towards him and embraced the dragon with her cloudlike wings. "You're alive--"

They all watched as the Father of Skies scooped up his daughter into his arms and hugged her close, tears of joy and tears of pain mingled together. "Forgive me, Altaria," whispered Rayquaza as he stared up towards the skies that were his, his daughter sobbing into his coils. "So much pain I caused... So much ruin..."

There was a low murmur from Groudon, and they all dipped their heads, warriors and mythological spirits staring at the ground together. Daughter and father, the two began to weep together for the lives lost in the terrible war, for those maliciously struck down by Giratina and they who had been slain in Rayquaza's blind rage.


	8. The Vulcanite League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sparktail, Thalia, and Insyte explore Hoenn, Rush and Shanala gather reconnaissance in Kanto. Shanala tells Rush how she came to be in the Vulcanite League.

**The Vulcanite League**

_Fire burns hot, Fire burns bright_  
 _Forged in bond of day and night_  
 _Fire has power, Fire has wrath_  
 _Forced along the shadowed path_

\--------

A lone young man stood before a wooden podium atop a raised steel platform, his eyes narrowed with steadfast and untroubled determination as he gazed out upon the crowds beyond the stage. He glanced back over his shoulder towards the gently swaying tower looming high above the city, and then turned back around to face his audience once more, combing a hair through his spiked orange hair.

Throngs of people were gathered around the stage, hundreds of men and women and children gathered together in the city of Violet, fervently awaiting a message of hope in their darkest despair. As he gazed into the peoples' eyes, the young man could see the gaunt and fearful expression which haunted hundreds of thousands of humans across the globe, lost and weary and homeless in the destruction brought by the Exile's war. The man took a deep breath, gritted his teeth, and leaned in towards the microphone upon the podium before him.

"People of all regions, it is indubitable that our world is shrouded in darkness," began the young man, his eyes glinting like turquoise crystal. "From the depths of the Sinnoh region, the Spirit Dragon has arisen to bring death and destruction upon the earth; and in it, a vicious and unprovoked wave of violence has slain countless innocents." At this, Blue paused and bowed his head in reverence for the countless victims of Giratina's war, a sign of respect and humility for the crowd who had lost so many loved ones, friends and family alike.

"For his endless crimes against humanity, Giratina can never be forgiven," continued Blue, the weeping and sobbing of the crowd ringing in his ears with eerie sorrow. "It is said that he has sought to avenge the victims of human criminals, of Cipher and Rocket and Aqua and Magma and Galactic. For the actions of but a select few felons, the Exile has condemned all of mankind to death, without regard for each and every individual soul, equal in significance and yet unique in depth."

"Yet, we must ask ourselves, just how it is that Pokemon have inflicted such terrible harm upon mankind. How is it that Pokemon now hold such power, that we survive only at their mercy? How have we fallen so far, so that we are no longer the controller, but the controlled? These seven past years, I have watched humanity oscillating away from control of Pokemon, where even ordinary trainers, using simple and basic disciplinary training methods, have been under attack by accusations of animal cruelty."

"No longer does the police patrol for rogue Pokemon who endanger human lives, but for so-called 'mistreaters' of Pokemon. Is this our government? A government which attacks humans more than it protects them? Slowly, gradually, our control over Pokemon and our will to defend ourselves from them are slipping away. We have grown lax in ensuring the safety of humanity in these past years, and now we pay our price."

"In 1998, Red and I began our Pokemon journeys. We struggled to better ourselves, to become better Trainers, to ascend towards the highest titles which our potential could offer. We knew and understood Pokemon then for what they were; sentient, and yet of no greater importance than humans. What is the life of one Pokemon worth, compared to a hundred humans? Have we become so accustomed to our love of Pokemon, that we forget the value of a human soul?"

Blue broke off as the skies suddenly turned a fiery scarlet above Violet City. The gym leader of Viridian City blinked and stared up towards the heavens as mighty waves of scorching flame began to erupt from the burning clouds, and fiery meteors rained down from the torrid atmosphere. The crowds gasped in horror as fiery death struck down all around them, blasting houses and buildings into searing rubble.

Thick black smoke billowed up into the air, the ash and dust and the all-consuming heat quickly raining down upon Blue and his audience as massive barrages of oily fireballs shot down from the sky and struck the crowd, engulfing humans in agony and inescapable burning. "We must stand strong!" cried Blue desperately as the chaos of fire and flame struck the earth around him, leaping aside from place to place as heat wave after heat wave erupted from the heavens. "Don't give up hope-"

Suddenly, the skies opened up to unveil a fleet of Drifblims descending upon the city, carrying with them a horde of Infernapes and stone-scaled Rhyperiors who bore devestation in their iron fists. A mighty golden-feathered bird with flaming wings swooped down from the sky, its body enveloped in a shadowy drill-like prism as it rocketed down through the searing air, the fires upon its wings and head plume rippling wildly in the rushing wind. Blue reached a hand for his Nidoqueen's Poke Ball, stepping back warily from the podium and the stage as Moltres flew upon him with a vengeful cry, and exploded in a magnificent flare of searing death.

\--------

The sky was a faded yellow haze of death in the fading hours of twilight, the swirls of wind and dust churning in the corrupted storm which held the world in a death grip. Violet streaks of static and energy slashed across the sulfur heavens as pillars of shadowed light erupted forth from the earth towards the sky, tearing open new rifts in the fabric of time and space. In the chaos of Giratina's vengeance, mankind had lost its hold upon the lands, and now stood on the verge of becoming swept away forever.

Shanala stood at the edge of a cliff high above the sea, watching the bloody sun descend beneath the churning ocean depths, a Swampert with a badly wounded arm standing beside her. The Ninetales let out a sigh as she gazed out towards the glowing red volcanic island in the distance which loomed high over the sea as a testament to the fierceness of flames. She watched the faint column of steam issuing forth from the mouth of the volcano's crater, the belch of ash and molten rock and heat, the movement of the fiery warriors who populated it faint specks of orange light in her eyes.

"You really ought to go back to the Conclave, Rush," suggested Shanala, her voice cracking. "I mean... once you get me to Cinnabar, you shouldn't linger around. Trust me, you'll regret it if you get involved with the Vulcanite League."

"But I don't want to leave you behind, Shan," said the Swampert, shaking his head sorrowfully as he turned his gaze towards the tan-furred firefox. "If they're really so dangerous, Shanala... then why did you get involved with them?" Shanala opened and closed her mouth several times hesitantly, unsure of how to respond. Rush continued, "Thalia says that you intended to stay safe in storage, and that you were the only one to actually listen to her. So why did you leave?"

"I didn't really intend to leave storage," said Shanala, her fiery gaze burning deep into Rush's orange eyes. "I was forced to leave, and I turned to the Vulan League protection, all right?"

"Wait, protection?" echoed Rush, confused. "Protection from what? I thought the Vulcanite League allied itself with Giratina? And what do you mean by, 'you were forced to leave'?"

The Ninetales glared at Rush, let out an irritated sigh, and then leaned back on her haunches in reluctant compliance. "All right, you mudfish dog, here's the whole story," growled Shanala, curling her tails tightly against her body. She looked away, gave another sigh- this one of melancholy- and then finally began to tell her tale.

"In the early days of the war, Giratina immediately recognized the great importance of technology to mankind, seeing the immense reliance upon cyberspace which humans had. Social networking sites, private communications, stories and art, exchanges of information, mass storage and transit of Pokemon; the appeal of instantaneous communcation is too great for any human to truly resist. And thus Giratina began to target the technological world, sending in armies of Porygon-Zs into cyberspace, each one armed to the teeth with thousands of viruses."

"Bit by bit, cyberspace began to collapse and break down before our eyes. Once-straight pathways became twisted and warped. Supplies were cut off, and many of us began to starve. Inevitably, waves of crime broke out, and gangs and mobs were soon roaming Storage day and night. Lynchings, vandalism, theft, murder, and every form of chaos erupted throughout Storage.

"And then came the Void. Each night, six Dusknoirs emerged from the Void, seeking out victims which they could take captive. They hunted and stalked their targets from the shadows; and when the time was right, the Dusknoirs would pounce upon their victim and spirit them off. We eventualy realized the Void was really a portal between reality and cyberspace, for we never saw the Dusknoirs' victims again."

"I myself was attacked by a Dusknoir, probably because I was always on my own and isolated from the rest of Storage. But I was saved by a Nidorino by the name of Roy, who attacked the Dusknoir and drove him off. He took me to his home, fed me, and took care of me. And then... then one day, he went with me to the caves of Minaria, in the hopes that I might find a Fire Stone so that I could evolve."

"And so you found one" said Rush, nodding in understanding. "But what happened to Roy? Why isn't he here with you?"

At this question, Shanala closed her eyes and turned away from the Swampert. "He... he turned on me," murmured the Ninetales softly, her voice unsteady and quivering as she drew away from Rush. "We did eventually find an Fire Stone in Minaria, and I used it to become a Ninetales. Yet the moment my paw touched the fiery crystal, the entire box began to shake and tremble, and then geysers of thick hot magma burst through the floor of the box. Within a matter of seconds, the molten rock consumed the cavern, and I fell unconscious even as my six tails became nine."

"And then, when I finally awoke, I was locked up in jail under charges of destroying Minaria, which turned out to be Roy's family's ancient burial grounds, and of awakening the dormant power of the Magma Stone. There was no Fire Stone. Roy tricked me."

\--------

Seven months ago...

Shanala's orange eyes flicked to each of the justices of the Lush Hill Court, her heart searing with frustration and shock at the charges which had been brought against her. A Furret, a Weavile, a Latios, a Raichu clutching a surfboard, a Swellow, Firaga the Charizard, and Chief Justice Celus Leaf gazed down upon the thunderstruck vixen. Shanala blinked and stared angrily at the judges, unable to believe that they might side with Roy instead of her. "These charges are completely preposterous," growled the Ninetales, her ears flattening back against her head. "Surely, you don't suspect me of any sort of malicious intent?"

"Do you deny that you touched the Magma Stone, Shanala?" inquired Celus Leaf in a stern and harsh voice. "Are you claiming that you had no part in the destruction of the Minaria caverns, sacred graveyard of the Nido clans?"

She gave them a defiant glare. "I had no idea where I was, or what I touched. I believed firmly that I saw a Fire Stone, not this other artifact which you speak of. If I had know where I was, I would not have dared to touch it; I revere the importance of respect and reverence for others' customs.

"Your actions still weigh heavily upon your consequences," declared Latios. "It doesn't matter if you didn't know where you were, or what you were doing. You still brought destruction upon Minaria, no matter what your motivation was-"

"What do you mean?" cried Shanala indignantly. "If you never had the chance to evolve all your life, and then an opportunity for evolution was just standing there, would you pass it up?" She stared into the eyes of each of the justices, her golden gaze flicking from one judge to the next. "You know the reason why Slick left me in Storage? It was because I was weak as a Vulpix, too weak to fight back. When I saw a chance to obtain the power I never had, I took it. Can any of you say that you would not do the same?"

The seven justices exchanged nervous glances at the vixen's words, unsure of how to reply. "She.. I believe she has a point," began Firaga after a few minutes, finally rising to his feet. "Evolution is a monumental turning point in any Pokemon's life, as I know all too well... from Insyte-"

"She's guilty!" roared a voice behind Shanala. The Ninetales whirled around to see a massive Nidoking lumbering up the hill towards her, his thick muscular hands clenching and unclenching with indeterminable fury. "Justices of the Lushland Court," growled Roy, his eyes narrowed with blood-red fury. "You can't trust a word this vixen speaks. Ninetales are clever creatures! Don't let her eloquent words wrap themselves around your muzzle! She destroyed the ancient final resting places of my ancestors! Don't let her go free!"

Shanala stared at the Nidoking who had once resuced her, befriending and protecting her from gangs and Giratina's soldiers alike. No mercy glistened in the massive behemoth's eyes now, nothing remaining but hate and malice. She whirled around to face the Lush Hill Court. "You know me," cried Shanala desperately to the judges, a mingled rush of grief and anger brewing in her heart, seething and frothing viciously. "I wouldn't manipulate-"

"That's enough out of you, vile vixen," spat Roy, grabbing Shanala's tails to drag her away. At once, the building frustration within Shanala's soul erupted into a blaze of shadows as a red haze filled the Ninetales' vision, and a giant hand of dark prisms flung Roy back through the air, sending the gargantuan tumbling back several feet into the trunk of an oak tree.

The blood-red haze slowly dissapated from Shanala's vision, leaving her panting heavily from the effort of... of whatever she had done. The Ninetales looked back towards the judges, and was stunned to see that the Weavile, the Furret, the Raichu, the Latios, the Swellow, and Celus Leaf were all staring at her suspiciously, as if she were but one of the wild beasts who plagued cyberspace beyond the Lush Hill. "A curse," said the Meganium furiously. "You cursed him, Shanala! You damned Roy!"

"No!" cried Firaga, leaping up to his feet, much to Shanala's surprise. "The curse does not exist!"

"Firaga, sit down," ordered Celus Leaf, his head whipping around to the Charizard, then looking to the Swellow. "Avarice! Kill the fox!"

"Your Honor!" cried Shanala. But the Meganium ignored her. Shrieking, the Swellow flew at the Ninetales, tackling her to the ground, its talons tearing at her fur.

Before Shanala could think to attack, the Swellow suddenly relented, and the Ninetales' eyes flew open to see Firaga spewing fire upon the great bird. Lifting his head, Celus gave a loud cry to the guards in the distance-- before the Charizard swiftly silenced him as well, a fist slamming into the back of the Meganium's head.

As they stared around to the approaching guards, Shanala glanced up at Firaga. "Why did you save me?" whispered the Ninetales. "I told you... I didn't want to be saved..."

Firaga shook his head. "Go down the hill, there's a portal there," hissed the firedrake, raising his fists and wings. "There's no time! You need to get out of Storage! I'll come after you... I'll get you to a safe place"

Terrified, Shanala obeyed and ran down the grassy slope to find a glowing white hexagonal field at the base of the hil. Reaching the edge of the hexagon, she glanced back for a brief moment to see a Golem and Firaga locked fiercely in battle, more guards approaching in the distance. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and plunged into the portal...

\--------

Back in the present...

Rush gazed out across the rolling ocean waves as Shanala let out another weary sigh. "Some days, I feel as if Giratina's chasing me specifically," said the Ninetales from behind the Swampert's back, her voice growing distant as she padded off. "It doesn't matter where I am- cyberspace, the wilderness, the Vulcanite League- I see his influence everywhere."

Rush closed his eyes and took a deep whiff of the ocean spray, letting out a content sigh at the scents of fresh salty mist. "Somewhere in this world, I'm sure there's a place without the Exile," said the warrior confidently, recalling his glorious days of adventure at Slick's side. "What's that old nursery rhyme again? 'Fire burns hot, fire burns bright-'"

"'Mythic flame is born of day and night,'" finished a voice like rippling splatters of molten lava from behind Rush, sending icy alarm coursing through his veins. At once, both Shanala and Rush whirled around as a Quilava and four spear-wielding Infernapes emerged from the forest, each bearing a tattooed crest of an axe buried in flame. "E-Embyr," breathed Shanala, slowly backing away from the Vulcan soldiers in horror.

"Shanala the Firefox," sang the Quilava, her eyes dancing with pink flames as she rubbed her paws together, her voice sweet and almost melodic as the Infernapes quickly surrounded the Ninetales and knelt down to secure chains to each of her legs, eliciting a terrified cry from Shanala. "We've been hunting you for quite a while now! You've had your little saunter through the woods, you vile vixen, but it's time you came home to the Vulcanite League. Where Master Heatran will greet you with a nice execution, tee hee!"

"Hold it," splutterd Rush as he stepped between Embyr and Shanala, his eyes darting between the two fire Pokemon frantically. "What's going on here?!"

"I take it that you've been traveling with this vixen?" said Embyr, a cruel grin spreading across her features as she gazed up at a speechless Rush, the Inefernapes quickly turning the points of their spears towards the Swampert's neck to force him low to the ground. "Well, Swampert warrior, she's an escaped fugitive of the Vulcan League and I'm here to bring her in."

"I-- what- fugitive?!" yelped the Swampert as he stumbled over onto his back from the primates' vicious shafts. He glanced to Shanala as Embyr padded over to her and secured a larger chain and collar to the Ninetales' neck, tears of terror forming in the fox's eyes. "What's going on?!"

"Crimes against our Master, Heatran," growled the Quilava as she whirled around to face the trapped Swampert, crossing her arms. "Don't worry, we have no quarrel with you. Let's get out of here, boys!"

Before the stunned Swampert could raise a fist or utter a single word in protest, the Quilava and the Infernapes sprang to their paws and dragged the yelling Shanala off into the woods before the Swampert's horrified eyes.

"Wait! Stop! Shanala!" yelled Rush as he slowly got to his paws to run after the terrible Quilava and her convoy, the sunset skies above him bursting into flames. Tears formed in his golden eyes as he gazed towards the six's quickly retreating figures, knowing that he could never catch up to them now.

As the few clouds in the sky burned away into vivid fire above him, a shrill earsplitting cry suddenly filled his ears, and images of frantic Skarmories began to fill his mind. He stumbled back blindly as a swell of panicked emotions filled his mind, the scent of Skarmories' wings filling his nostrils mingled with blood. After a few seconds, the ominous signals slowly faded away from his mind, leaving the Swampert quivering on the riverbank in wordless horror.

"Something terrible's happening at the Conclave," muttered Rush under his breath, gazing far out to sea in the direction of Lugia's island, then looking back towards the direction where the Vulcanites had vanished. "Shanala-- I promise-- I will send rescuers for you!"

\--------


	9. Conclave Tarnished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes return to the Conclave to find it under attack, refugees battling for their lives. At last, they see the terrifying face of the war's instigator: the genetic fiend, Mewtwo.

**Conclave Tarnished**

_The towers shaken to their very roots_  
_By slaves the Exile reaps Earth's fruits_  
_Death and destruction await us well_  
_No sanctuary spared from rising hell_

\--------

Between the stormy skies above and the churning seas below, the Skarmories of the Iron Fleet gazed down from the high stone ledges and cliff walls of the stone hill that was the Silver Conclave, their sharpened beaks and talons quivering with anxiety as they huddled together in the steadily falling rain.

As her eyes and the eyes of her comrades swept across the  turbulent oceans beyond the shores of Lugia's island, Ferricia let out the softest of sighs, disappointment filling the armored bird when neither hair nor tail of her old teammates could be found. Somewhere out in the world, her friends were out there, gathering the Orbs and rallying new allies to their cause. And yet, elsewhere was Giratina, who alone held the power to destroy hundreds of lives in the blink of an eye... and who was even further supported by an infinitely large army.

"Why did this war have to happen?" she asked to another Skarmory. "Why couldn't life just continue as it always did? Before the war, I had a Trainer. He was a decent person; he never treated my allies or me badly. And I was happy. But then came Giratina..."

And then, the other Skarmory had said, "Such is the way of life, Ferricia. All good things end one day. We cannot live in the naïve paradise of youth forever. One day, all hatchlings must begin their lives, and fly away from the nest..."

Suddenly, the water in front of Ferricia began to bubble and froth. At once, Ferricia raised her steel-plated head upwards, shrieking to the sky to warn her comrades. "We're under attack!" she screamed, her wings flapping frantically. All around the island, the oceans were becoming turbulent and chaotic. One by one, Skarmory after Skarmory began to raise the alarm.

High up on the Conclave hill, Pokemon began to stare at each other in horror and panic. Parents grabbed their offspring, curling vines or limbs around their children to protect them. All around the island, swordians sharpened their claws to razor-sharp tips. Howls rang out as pokemon after pokemon leapt up, fur and scales and feathers bristling with fear.

The wails of panic and terror rang out into the night. Ferricia stared out towards the churning oceans, transfixed to the crested trident helms of Empoleons, the faint glint of light off hundreds of hard Gastrodon shells, and the crimson jelly sacs of tentacruels ominously rising up from beneath the sea. Gyradoses shot up and down through the ocean's surface as Bibarels surged onwards through the brine.

Chills ran down Ferricia's spine as the soldiers of Giratina advanced upon Lugia's beloved sanctuary, the last and safest hiding place from the Exile's wrath. She knew all too well that all the refugees of the world lay in the protection of her talons and all the talons of the Iron Fleet, and that they too saw the tide of evil advancing upon them. A heavy storm began to dash down upon the Conclave, bringing thunder and lightning and thick sheets of rain crashing down on the Pokemon.

Suddenly, a golden-feathered bird with jagged wings like lightning and a long cruel beak swooped down from the stormclouds, bearing the terrible figure of Mewtwo in all his savage triumph. As Ferricia raised her gaze to meet the terrible lieutenant's eyes, the shadow-swathed being raised his bronze staff high, and unleashd pure fury down upon her and her allies. "SKREEEEEEE!" shrieked Ferricia in pure horror as a massive lightning bolt slashed down through the skies from Mewtwo's staff to blast her, her body spiraling down through the air to land in a crumpled heap on the beaches below.

\--------

Sparktail and his companions strained their eyes into the mist and the rain which shrouded the Silver Conclave as Altaria's wings spurred them on through the winds towards the island. Thick black clouds covered the sky above Sparktail as Lugia's sanctuary finally came into view. With a jolt of horror, the Raichu saw the soldiers of Giratina advancing upon the island with murder burning in their eyes, and he gasped as he grasped hold of Altaria's back to steady himself. "No," breathed Thalia in horror from where she clung to Altaria's back beside Sparktail, her eyes transfixed to the sight of vicious beasts tearing apart innocent refugees on the island rapidly growing on the horizon. "No... this can't be happening!"

Suddenly, Altaria lurched beneath their paws, sending alarm spiking in Sparktail's heart as he, Thalia, and Insyte struggled to hold onto her back. "Help! Help! Help!" cried out Altaria as she flailed onwards through the howling winds and the heavy rains crashing down, her flight turbulent and the beat of her wings growing feeble. "My wings! My wings... t-they feel so heavy... I... something... I... help... help..."

Sparktail tightly held onto Altaria for dear life as they hurtled on through the air, steel-cold claws of panic grasping hold of his mind. As Altaria struggled on through the final hundred yards of churning sea between them and the Conclave, Sparktail felt vines reaching across his back to hold onto him and Altaria tightly. He glanced to Thalia, whispering a silent prayer to heaven as he gazed into the eyes of his truest friend, the friend who trusted him and cared about him so much. The three shining spheres in the Leafeon's bag seemed so insignificant now, unimportant when his most precious treasure was here beside him. And yet, would she never see eye-to-eye with Sparktail, understand just how deeply he loved her, and know how he appreciated her so much?

"Altaria," called Insyte through tightly clenched teeth, his silver eyes filled with defiant flame. "Stretch out your wings! Don't try to fly! Glide!"

"I... I'll t-t-try," cried Altaria between whimpers of pain, her eyes filling with tears of helplessness as she extended her cloudlike wings to their fullest length, which ballooned up on either side of Sparktail like canvas parachutes in freefall. "Help... help..."

The winds swept through Sparktail's fur as they sailed high over the rocky beaches and the warring Skarmories, the ground steadily rising up to meet them as Altaria descended upon the Conclave's slopes. "I... I'm sorry," breathed Altaria weakly as she glided dangerously low to the rocky ground. "I... I can't go on..." Unable to muster the slightest ounce of energy to speak now, she closed her eyes and tumbled headfirst into the dust with a horrifyingly turbulent stop, momentum hurtling Thalia, Sparktail, and Insyte head-over-tail past Altaria's head and skidding into a thick patch of soft marshy grasses, knocking the wind from Sparktail's lungs and jumbling his thoughts as he and Thalia and Insyte rolled to a nauseating stop.

They lay panting there in the mud together, the Raichu and the Leafeon, the Altaria and the Flareon, their eyes turned upwards towards the darkened expanse of Rayquaza, gasping for breath as the battle raged on around them. Streaks of blood-red and midnight-blue light shot across the stormy heavens, passionate warriors of both sides exchanging bursts of violet shadow and pink energy. And all the while, the thick sludge of clay soil lapped at Sparktail's fur, weighing him down with its vile power of decay, suffocating him in all ways except for his breath.

Suddenly, the Raichu heard a set of quick footsteps approaching him, and the menacing face of a demented clown with flaming hair filled his vision. "Little mouse, little rat, little sparky rodent," rasped the Infernape through bloodstained teeth, sending chills down Sparktail's spine. "A nice fat corpse, a shiny golden ornament!"

"Get the heck off my island!" roared a mighty voice filled with all-too-familiar power. Sparktail blinked and craned his neck towards the sound of the speaker's voice just as Rush sprang at the Infernape, tackling the fiery primate to the ground with untold fury in his vivid orange eyes. He, Thalia, and Insyte slowly rose to their paws with mud-splattered pelts, watching as the Infernape let out a screech and squirmed out from beneath Rush to strike him with a flurry of fists. Growling in pain, the Swampert lunged at the Infernape once more to smash a fist into its chest, sending it tumbling back into a wary crouch.

"S...synthesis," muttered Thalia, her eyes closed as Sparktail and Insyte huddled close to her. Fervently, she tried to tap into the last reserves of her power "Synthesis... jJust like Slick taught... synthesis, synthesis... please--"

Nothing. Sparktail glanced to the sky. The storm-clouds were blocking the sun's rays... but still, Thalia was a Leafeon. And Leafeons were as strong as oak trees. "Come on, Thalia, you've got this," he encouraged gently. "You can do it..."

"No sun means no photosynthesis," said Insyte as he, too, watched the storm-wracked skies. "It's pretty stormy, so no healing. Just a theory."

Sparktail glared at Insyte. Couldn't he see how much effort Thalia was putting forth? "I have to try!" insisted Thalia through clenched teeth, her paws digging deep into the muddy soil like roots, as if to grasp hold of nutrients within the earth. "The earth... life yields life--"

"Sparktail! Thalia! Insyte! Rush!" called a battered Lyther sprinted towards them, his fur disheveled and torn as he sloshed through the mud and the brewing chaos towards them. Half-dazed, Sparktail glanced up towards the grim-eyed Lucario as he knelt before them and pulled three pink-shelled spray canisters out of the red knapsack on his back.

"For the love of Arceus," growled Lyther as he applied the Hyper Potions to Insyte, to Thalia, and then to Sparktail, eliciting a sigh of relief from the Raichu as the synthetic healing salve soaked into his bloodstream, washing away his fatigue in a tide of refreshingly cool serum.

"Thanks, Lyther," said the electric mouse sheepishly as he, Thalia, and Insyte got to their paws and stepped out of the mud patch. His vision filled with the flash of lashing claws and fangs, Sparktail glanced worriedly towards Altaria's unconscious form laying a few feet off on the ground. "Lyther... what's going on?" asked the Raichu fearfully as the battle raged on around them.

"Lugia went out this morning to inspect the failed siege on the Lavender Radio Tower," replied the Lucario grimly as Rush hurled his Infernape opponent over the edge of a cliff. "Mewtwo arrived with an army on our doorsteps and marched up towards Lugia's perch to capture Jirachi and Shaymin."

"Jirachi and Shaymin," echoed Sparktail as he exchanged a fearful glance with Thalia. _I still have to prove myself to Jirachi and Lugia_ , thought the Raichu as he stared up at Lugia's perch. _No matter what the cost--_

"They've already killed Ferricia," continued Lyther, trembling. A terrible chill filled Sparktail like ice water in his veins, and Thalia stifled a pained cry. Rush and Insyte stared at the Lucario with disbelieving eyes. Ferricia, who was always there for them, who carried them so far? How could she be gone, too? The Lucario struck the ground with a fist. "Come on," he said hoarsely. "We've got to stop this!"

Blindly, Sparktail leapt into the fray, the conclave gone gray around him as he slashed out wildly with thunderbolts at the Staraptors and Bronzors flying at him. He ducked low to the ground as vicious fists struck painfully against his back, flailing out with his paws against a Purugly as Rotoms flew at him with greedy sparkling eyes. He struck out with lightning at Shieldons and Cranidoses alike, his fury crackling freely.

An iron tail swung upwards into a Froslass' neck as he rolled aside in an attempt to avoid divebombing Carnivines, the spines of its teeth grazing his side as he slammed a crackling fist into a Prinplup's gut. Leaping to his feet, the Raichu quickly ducked a dark pulse from a Spiritomb and sent a shock wave across a violet-eyed Kricketune. The creatures of Sinnoh were pervading the rest of the world, thought Sparktail as Croagunk fists assaulted him, implanting themselves into every corner of the earth, sowing chaos where once there had been peace between humans and Pokemon. Why did so many Pokemon hate humans so much, when he had been so happy standing at Slick's side?

He threw himself to the ground and covered his head as a wave of Mismagii swept high overhead to carpet-bomb the ground with their shadow balls, vaporizing the terrain into smoke and dust all around him. Leaping to his paws, he struck out blindly with thunderbolts at both Bidoofs and Starlys alike, leaping aside as an Electivire smashed its fist into the ground where he had stood moments ago. He shot a thunderbolt up at a winged beast swooping over him as he fled the thick cloud of dust, lashing with an iron tail across a Hippopotas' snout as he ran. Ducking low to avoid a flurry of shadow-claw swipes from a Weavile, the Raichu rolled onto his back and struck his assailant with another thunderbolt before continuing on.

As he came to the foot of the spiraling trail at the base of the stone hill that sloped up towards Lugia's perch, a shadow suddenly fell over Sparktail, and he abruptly skidded to a terrified halt. His eyes widening in fear as the mighty beast behind him gave a terrible roar that pushed him back, the Raichu slowly turned around to see the fearsome sillouette of a ferocious-eyed Rhyperior looming high above him, its polished-orange armor gleaming bright with cadmium plating, the frontmost plate engraved with a pentagram within a hexagon.

Faster than the eye could see, the tank-like beast suddenly whipped around and swung a brutal armored fist outwards to deal a Cross Chop to the neck of a Skarmory swooping towards it, shattering the winged warrior's neck in an instant. As the Skarmory's body collapsed on the ground, the Rhyperior gave another fearsome roar and wheeled around to charge at Sparktail, who gazed up in paralyzing fear as the gargantuan beast lunged upon him.

Suddenly, a pair of leaf blades whirled through the air, wheeling tip-over-handle to slice through the Rhyperior's armor from behind. Sparktail blinked and stared as Thalia emerged from the chaos with outstretched leafblades emerging from her back like leafy wings, the Rhyperior whirling around with a bellow of pain. The Leafeon gave a battle cry as she leapt over the Rhyperior's swiping claws to strike at its chest plating with another leafen sword.

"Thalia!" cried Sparktail as he bounded towards the terrible beast, Thalia rolling aside to dodge a hammering fist that smashed into the ground where she had been moments before. If Thalia got hurt because of him, thought Sparktail as he glanced to the Leafeon fearfully, he would never forgive himself! He leapt up into the air towards the beast, bringing his paws together as he channeled a sphere of fluid energy to send a Water Hidden Power streaking into the behemoth's head.

Tumbling back down to the ground, Sparktail saw the Rhyperior recoiling out of the corner of his eye as he landed on both hind paws, the beast flinching again as Thalia sent an energy ball smashing into its chest. Leaping over the Rhyperior's sweeping wrecking-ball tail,  he struck the massive warrior between the horns with a thunderbolt, wincing as the attack glanced off the thick stonelike skin.

 Ducking low to the ground as a massive armored arm swiped at him, he lashed out with an iron tail at the gargantuan's legs before darting away to narrowly avoid a hammer-arm strike. He skidded around to come behind the Rhyperior and climbed up onto its back, his lightning-bolt tail lashing fervently at its armored plating before the roaring beast struck at back with the heavy stone ball on the end of its tail, the mouse jumping away just before the bulky appendage smashed into its own back plating. As he leapt down to the ground, his eyes met Thalia's, and he longingly gazed deep into the hazelnut eyes for those brief seconds before he landed. Turbulent emotions flickered in the Leafeon's eyes, a confused muddle of fear and anxiety.

"Sparktail, I can handle this thug, go find Mewtwo," called Thalia as she dodged the thrashing Rhyperior. "I'll wait for the others!"

 The others? Thalia wanted to wait for the others? Or did she just want him to go away? Sparktail blinked and shook his head to dispel the paranoid thoughts, grimly accepting that Thalia was right. "Just be safe," called back the Raichu as he rose to his paws and headed up the sloping path towards Lugia's hill.

\--------

Insyte skidded to a halt as he spotted a familiar-looking Absol, a Scizor, and the Espeon and Umbreon who had transformed Insyte almost two weeks ago. Lute was saying to the Scizor, "We have to find Shaymin! He'll know how to find the traitor; I'm sure of it." Gesturing with his horn to the Espeon and the Umbreon, Lute ordered the Scizor, "Watch over these two until I get back; they are most definitely targets." He then ran off.

The Espeon and the Umbreon exchanged glances. "Scizor, have you heard any news of our-" Insyte's mouth fell open as the Scizor then grabbed both eeveelutions by their necks. The Scizor, whose body was beginning to emanate a shadowy aura, gave a sinister chuckle as the Espeon and the Umbreon stared in horror into the Scizor's eyes. "Heh! Find the traitor, will he? Lute himself is a traitor to all pokemon. And the two of you-" the massive claws tightened upon their throats- "-are just as bad!"

Unable to take it anymore, Insyte leapt at the Scizor. "Let them go!" he yelled. Scizor glanced at him, startled. The Espeon and the Umbreon fell from his crimson claws like sandbags, both gasping desperately for breath.

The Scizor's eyes narrowed, and he drew back into a fighting stance which Insyte recognized as Lute's invention. Two stone-edge blades appeared in the Scizor's claws. He slashed at Insyte in a blinding fury with the swords. Insyte leapt to one side and sank fire fangs into the Scizor's leg. The Scizor screeched in pain and slashed Insyte's flank. Ignoring the immense pain now echoing through his side, Insyte twisted his jaws to pull the Scizor down.

The Scizor aimed a bullet-punch at Insyte, who leapt back and body-slammed the Scizor. Scizor furiously kicked at Insyte, only to be incinerated again. Insyte then stepped back and trapped the Scizor in a fire-spin,and watched as the Scizor desperately tried to break free of its prison, and finally collapsed, dead.

Insyte glanced at the Espeon and the Umbreon, who lay still on the ground. "Are you two okay...?" And then, he realized what he should have known ever since he met these two Pokemon that fateful night. Insyte stared into the eyes of the Espeon and the Umbreon, a long shard of confusion and shock having pierced his heart. "Mother! Father!"

"You've been so brave, my son... After all these years," whispered Solus as she gazed up at her horrified child. Slowly, she stumbled to her paws, took a glowing sphere with brilliant crimson flames from her neck, and floated it to her son. "Take this Phoenix Orb... it is your birthright."

Insyte's blue-gray eyes began to fill with tears as the Espeon crumpled to the ground once more. "No... mother! Don't die," cried the great warrior, staring down at the fiery orb, down at Solus, down at Lunus, shaking his head slowly with grief. "Please! I need your guidance..."

"All things must one day die," whispered Lunus. Staring bleakly, Insyte turned to stare at his father's quivering form, the stern red eyes that held no ire, only shadows. "My son, do not fear... your destiny awaits on Cinnabar Island..."

\--------

Brushing the fur out of his eyes with a paw, Sparktail stumbled up the rain-slicked slopes with a cry, his features clenched into fury as he arrived at Lugia's perch.

High atop the cold gray hill as black storm clouds raged overhead waited an ominous cloaked figure of pale flesh and cold violet eyes, his fetid skin stretched thin over misshapen flesh and bone as a pale tail extended from between his legs. His heart pounding, the Raichu stared up at the the cruel figure's yellowed teeth and the gnarled staff in one three-fingered hand, Shaymin and Jirachi unconscious by the creature's gnarled feet beneath the cloak's hem- their glassy eyes staring at him pleadingly, desperately, helplessly.

A sickening sense of filth and disease clung to every part of the ominous figure's flesh as he gazed down from the precipiece towards the howling battle below, a cold laugh echoing from the creature's throat as the downpour continued to drench Sparktail's fur and roll down his water-saturated pelt, his paws growing heavy and sluggish. This must be one of Giratina's officers...

"Ah, the prey shall hide in the wake of the rising hell, but the shadows of death shall taint them always," said the pale figure coldly as he lifted the the bronze staff to the churning sky with the rotting scent of decay on his lips, chilling the Raichu in a way that the cold rainstorm could not. "May every last sanctuary be upturned, every last tower shaken to pieces, every last refuge be obliterated, until the eternal darkness has wrapped its icy lips upon your hideously beating hearts... I claim this island in the name of Giratina the Exile!"

He raised his free hand to eye level, and the caged Jirachi flew to him. Letting out a chuckle, the lieutenant took a step towards the edge of the cliff to gaze upon the chaos below, cradling his captive with savage greed. The golden-caped shaman blinked and whirled around in its cage towards Sparktail frantically, its eyes filled with pleading. As their eyes met, bright shame filled the Raichu's cheeks to quickly dispel the angst against Jirachi that had built up over the past three weeks, how he had thought only to prove himself... and he let loose a thunderbolt to strike Mewtwo.

In the blink of an eye, Mewtwo whirled around to deflect the thunderbolt with the tip of his staff, his eyes flashing violet as they met Sparktail's. "You foolish rodent!" hissed Mewtwo as he flung Jirachi's cage down and leveled his staff at Sparktail. Gulping, the Raichu ducked low to the ground as a blast of phantom energy shot from the tip of the staff at him, clipping the edge of his fur with eerie death. "You think to best me? I, who is greater than calamity, greater than tyranny, greater than siege?"

Psychic flares of mingled reds and blues exploded from the ground around the Raichu as he shot another thunderbolt at Mewtwo, telekinetic forces assaulting him from every direction. The lieutenant deftly blocked the lightning once more with a swipe of his staff before lunging at Sparktail with shadow claws adorning one hand, his eyes brimming with magenta light.

The Raichu screamed as the wicked claws raked across his soft white belly, knocking him onto his back, and he desperately kicked up at Mewtwo with his hind paws to strike him in the torso with double Mega Kicks. As the lieutenant stumbled back, Sparktail rose to his feet, one paw clutching his bloodstained chest as he clenched the other into a fist. He leapt at Mewtwo to slam a thunderpunch into the Genetic Machine's chest, a sphere of swirling shadow smashing into the Raichu to fling him away once more.

Gasping for breath as he fell to one knee, Sparktail stared as Mewtwo leapt up high into the air with a flare of darkness, coming to hover in midair before the Raichu and the two captive virtues. "Human scent upon your fur," spat the lieutenant as he pointed down towards Sparktail condemningly, his body emanating an aura of sickening shadow. "You've dwelled too long in the world of man. You'll never see their corruption!"

And what corruption dwelled in Slick, thought Sparktail as Mewtwo raised his staff high to call down a rain of fire, Slick who cared so much about his Pokemon? The Raichu quickly leapt aside to dodge the fireballs blasting him from the heavens, leaping away from the flaming projectiles that scorched the ground where he had stood as they chased him in a wide arc around Mewtwo. As the flames died away, he quickly ducked low to the earth as the Genetic Machine shot a burst of light at him that swept just past his head.

Sparktail sprang up at the lieutenant to strike at him with an iron tail in midair before tumbling back to the ground on the other side from Mewtwo. Letting out a furious cry as the glowing lightning-bolt tail struck him, Mewtwo flung his staff to the ground with a wave of bone-chilling shadow that filled the bracing Sparktail with throbbing cries of death as it swept past him. "Pests, all of you, standing in the way of our crusade!"

Mustering all the strength left in his body, the last reserves of energy lingering between torn fur and jostled thoughts, the Raichu stared up at Mewtwo blearily, his teeth clenched tight as he focused every last fear and frustration, his anxieties and his weary restraint, his sorrow and his guilt, and channeled it all into his paws. His bloodstream ran thick with shining sparks as he gazed up at the terrible enemy who hovered triumphant above him, who lay swathed in a violet aura of hellish angst.

Blinding flares of lightning exploded through his mind as he lunged up at Mewtwo once more with outstretched crackling paws, the lieutenant slowly swiveling around in midair to face him as the Raichu barreled straight into his foe, volt-tackling him with a cry of adrenaline. His paws blasted Mewtwo with lightning as he thrust the flailing lieutenant down to earth.

As the two struck the ground with a sizzling impact and a blast of lightning, the world flashed black and white before Sparktail's eyes as his paws sucked every last spark of energy from him to blast Mewtwo, alternating between stormy gray and blazing white as lightning flung him from Mewtwo and the excruciating scream that exploded from the lieutenant's mouth. His vision flickered between reality and ghastly distortion, the world itself betraying him with mingled reds and blues, his ears filled with the screams of the dying down below on the Conclave. Dull pain throbbed in his head as he struggled to rise to his paws in vain.

"Die," hissed Mewtwo as he swung Sparktail up into the air before flinging him aside. The Raichu screamed as he hit the unyielding stone hard, the wind knocked from his chest and lost into the howling storm.

Howling with fatigue, Sparktail sprang at Mewtwo and lashed out with rapid thunderbolts, chain-lightning ripping across the raindrops and slashing at his heartless foe as psychic shocks swept through his nerves. "You are a traitor," sneered the ghastly lieutenant as he brutally struck the Raichu in the chest with his staff, sending pain erupting through him as he tumbled to the ground. "You are a slave to mankind still! And you shall pay the price..."

"Kaiii-ah-rhuuuuuu!" shrieked a voice from the skies, stopping Sparktail and Mewtwo in their tracks, as invaders and defenders below froze and raised their eyes skywards.  Lugia and a hundred Skarmories descended from the shining blue heavens beyond, bearing silver light and righteous fury in their eyes as they swooped upon the soldiers of Giratina.

A cold, sinister laugh came from the Fiend's lips, reverbrating across the field. Snatching up Jirachi's cage in one swift movement, the lieutenant commander gazed down at Sparktail with slender eyes. "Let us finish this game another time," rasped the demon, lifting his staff high. "For tonight- I shall snuff out a shining star!" Cackling, shaking his head with mad rage as Jirachi writhed in his cage, Mewtwo vanished into a plume of foul smoke that made Sparktail cough and scream with its stinging fumes, writing on the floor even though rescue was at hand.

"SPARKTAIL!" Blinking, the weary Raichu forced his eyes up to see a battered and bedraggled Thalia scurrying across the rocky ground towards him, clutching Sparktail's Light Ball in one paw as she stumbled to a halt before him. "Spark- Sparktail-" gasped the Leafeon, quivering as she gazed upon the beaten mouse. "Are you all right? Sparktail!"

The Raichu took a deep breath, then clasped hold of Thalia's paw to steady himself as he slowly rose to his paws. "I'm-- I'm all right," lied the mouse as he forced his features into a painful smile, though his body still ached with pain, his vision still filled with spots.

Together, Sparktail and the Leafeon turned their gazes towards the island slopes below, watching silently as Lugia and the Iron Fleet came crashing down upon the Exile's soldiers, blasting their foes with silver cleansing light to purge the Conclave.

"Sparktail," whispered Thalia as she held his paw, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh, Sparktail... What'll happen now?"


	10. Wounds of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Conclave is in shambles after Mewtwo's attack; our heroes grieve for their fallen comrades, wandering lost and confused. However, Shaymin soon approaches them with a secret-- a secret that may be the key to turning the tide of the war.

**Wounds of the Past**

_Forged of fire and earth and sea and sky_   
_Bound by time and space and spirit nigh_   
_The hero reborn gives his triumphant call_   
_From thunderstruck oak the shadows fall_

\--------

A bleak and blood-red sun rose over the battle-scarred shores of the Silver Conclave, illuminating row after row of straw mats on which the bodies of the wounded and the slain rested, the lives of the innocent and the brave gathered tightly amongst the fallen. As the sorrowful morning light touched Lugia's abandoned perch with its melancholy rays, Sparktail's heart skipped a beat as he recognized a familiar face amongst the wounded.

"Altaria!?" Sparktail stared at the Herald who lay sprawled out on a straw mat, her soft cloudlike wings matted against her azure body. His breath shuddered-- first Ferricia, and now Altaria. "No, no... You collapsed when we landed--" What was going on? Why was Altaria here?

"Let her rest," said a soft voice. Startled, Sparktail whirled around and glanced up to see Kyria approaching, the Gardevoir from Lyther's camp. "Altarias have always been a fragile race, and the Herald is no exception," continued Kyria quietly, her fingers tracing the shadows underneath the Herald's eyes. "Few of her kind would stll be alive at this point."

Growing thoroughly ashamed, Sparktail stared down at the Herald. Why hadn't he paid any attention to Altaria? "For her to be in this condition, I suspect she spent the last few weeks in rugged conditions; a hot desert, perhaps, or a violent part of the sea. Her throat is parched, and she is little more than skin and bone. Overall, she has not had enough rest." Breathing hard, the Raichu turned away-- he couldn't stand to see the state the Herald had ended up in, after all she had done for them.

"You are Sparktail, yes?" asked the Gardevoir finally. "Please come and follow. There is someone who has been asking to see you." Glancing back to Altaria guiltily, he followed after Kyria as she turned around and wound her way amongst the wounded victims towards a lone patient on the edge of the makeshift hospital, the unease growing with every step he took. As his eyes fell upon the Pokemon who lay helpless upon the mat before him, the Raichu let out a horrified gasp.

"Elias," gasped Sparktail as he stared at his old comrade from a long-gone future, a pit of horror opening in his stomach. A paw traced upon the fist-shaped wound where the Sceptile's flesh haded been blackened to ash and charred skin, the knuckles of Sceptile's assailant imprinted in scorched bruises upon his body. "No- Elias-"

"Sparktail- you're alive," croaked the Sceptile, his features contorted with a painful smile as he struggled to sit up, the sheer rawness of his wounds too great. "You- you're alive..." With a ragged breath, Elias reached up to place a hand on the Raichu's shoulder. "Then- then Insyte succeeded. In- in his mission... And- my mission- I failed it."

"No, no- don't say that." Sparktail sank to his paws, staring at his dying friend. "Y-you didn't do anything... I'm the one who screwed up. I'm sorry... that I wasn't here to protect you. I... You've always done so much-- and I let you down-"

"Stop, Sparktail," cried the dying Sceptile softly, a feeble hand reaching for the Adamant Orb pendant on the Raichu's neck. "You all did what you had to do... and so did I. I did my duty... and I paid for it dearly. In the end... we can only blame Giratina... and I would give- I did give- every last breath I had... to bring him down."

"Elias," croaked the Raichu, his paws reaching out towards the old warrior pleadingly. Slick was dead... everyone was dying... Ferricia was gone... He couldn't understand what was going on... even Thalia seemed to be drifting away, and he didn't know what to say to bring them back. "Don't... don't die... don't leave me here!"

"You're never alone," whispered the Sceptile. "No one is ever alone... not even in death... not as long as they have hope. You must be strong... because Rush is counting on you." He trailed off, eyes staring up to the churning sky. "River... Saffron... are you proud of me?" And with that, the spark of life faded from Elias' eyes forever.

\--------

High atop the Conclave's uppermost heights, Lugia and Shaymin gazed sorrowfully upon the ravaged slopes of the Silver Conclave, the war-torn island littered with the bodies of the dead and the dying, the air filled with the melancholy cries of the mourning. From shore to shore, all of Lugia's precious sanctuary lay in shambles, the waters which lapped at the island's beaches turned murky and the rocky ridges further inland marred with a swathe of scorch marks.

"I... I'm sorry, Lugia," whispered Shaymin as he lay slumped against the Silver Summoner's side, his eyes transfixed to the expanse of destruction that surrounded them. "I... this is just... this is terrible... I shouldn't have asked you to open-"

"No, Shaymin, you were right," said Lugia softly, his eyes pensive and calm even as he beheld the aghast world below. "I had to take a stand. If Giratina would do this to me, then the world suffers a thousand times more. For the sake of fathers and mothers, for brothers and sisters, for all who should live in my protection, we need to fight."

To this, Shaymin began to cry and buried his face in his red scarf, shielding his weeping eyes from the world's sight. "My daughters, Lugia," whispered the Seed of Prosperity through his tears. " I haven't seen their shining faces in so long. Do they remember me? They're now living through two successive wars, one right after the other. You don't suppose... Giratina ever attacked the Shay Plains?"

Lugia rose to his feet and approached the edge of the overlook, his deep blue eyes sweeping across his ruined domain once more. "Giratina is a beast of war, and would never attack a city unless he had something to gain," said the Summoner finally. "Your daughters are surely safe... but if we don't stop Giratina now, Shaymin, then they'll feel the brunt of this war!"

\--------

Staring into the bleak fog, Insyte sat alone on the rocks, the phoenix orb's flames swirling by his paws. Surrounded by melancholy and mourning, the Flareon still saw the echoes of his parents' final moments. He felt no warmth or brightness in his heart tonight; for he had lost the ones whom he had never known.

In Insyte's dreams, all was black and white. In his dreams, there was fire and there was ice. In his dreams, there was only good and evil, chivalry and cowardice, honor and treachery. In his dreams... his parents were not yet dead.

"Your mother and I waited for you," Lunus said to the Flareon softly. "We never thought we would see you again." The Umbreon bowed his head in grief. "For so many years... we regretted our mistake. We wished we had not done as we did... We deserve nothing more than your ire."

A tear formed in Insyte's eye, sliding down and soaking into the scarlet fur, a haze of vapor and mist. "I don't hate you," whispered the Flareon. "I only wish I knew you better."

The Umbreon smiled sadly. "We robbed you of your true path... and we have paid the price for it. Go forth, my son... and take what is yours."

"My true path...?" Insyte stared at his father through his tears; but the Umbreon was fading now, disappearing into the void. "Wait! No... Come back..."

\--------

Days passed-- perhaps three, five, a thousand; the Raichu had lost track of time long ago. Sparktail found himself wandering along the rocky shores in lonely silence, watching the murky tides crash upon the waves, Elias' ashes sweeping out over the sea. In the distance, he could see smoke and the dull glow of flames, Giratina's machine of war still roaring onward.

It was only then that he remembered that Jirachi had been captured. Too many events had happened at once, and he hald almost forgotten; but yes, Mewtwo had taken the Star of Wisdom with him. Just one of the Four Virtues left, thought Sparktail. Virtues... Columns... the Exile. It all seemed so abstract now, pale ghosts in the wind.

And Jirachi had been right about him, though he was loathe to admit it. A skilled warrior like Rush would have been able to defeat Mewtwo and save Jirachi; but he had rushed at the terrible Pokemon like a fool, letting anger overwhelm him. The Raichu still remembered how Mewtwo had toyed with him, taking every last bit of strength from him; only Thalia had saved him. He sat down in the gray silt, staring into the waters for a reflection that wasn't there.

"Ah, there you are," said a voice from behind Sparktail, who slowly turned around to see Shaymin standing there, his sapphire-blue eyes aglow. The Seed of Prosperity adjusted his cherry-red scarf with a forepaw as his eyes fell on Sparktail's lashing tail. "Ah, but perhaps I should've spoken to you sooner. Let's walk together." Hesitating, the Raichu nodded slowly and followed after the Sky Warrior.

After a few minutes of silent walking, a Skarmory swooped down from the sky and landed in the sand a few feet away, prompting for Sparktail to halt in his tracks. Shaymin's eyes lit up, and he padded over to the armored bird with anticipation in his eyes. "You have news for me, I take it?"

"Yes, your Excellency, I do have a report to make," replied the Skarmory, bowing its head in respect. "Giratina and his forces are advancing on Goldenrod City in the west, and on Saffron City in the east. I estimate that each army is about five hundred strong."

"Ah, good," said Shaymin in relief, dipping his head towards the Skarmory. "Perhaps he will be too drunk with victory when we make our stand. Thank you, Falchion. You may return to your patrol."

"One thousand Pokemon," whispered Sparktail,, staring as the Skarmory flew off in a rush of steel wings, following after Shaymin as the Seed of Prosperity began down the beach again. "They'll destroy everyone in their path. How is that a good thing?"

"At the rate things were going, I was afraid they'd already be at Goldenrod and Saffron," said Shaymin calmly. "It is very regrettable that we cannot help the humans... but we do not havet the strength to aid them. Before we can exert our power, we must have some power to begin with, yes?"

"But...." Sparktail trailed off, not sure how to say what he was thinking. "All those Skarmories you're sending out to spy on Giratina, they could fight... right? I mean... I thought that was the whole point... to save humans?"

"That is not our war," said the Virtue without slowing. "Our war with Giratina is a much older feud, Sparktail. We are Pokemon; we are as different from humans as one can imagine. Our war is to protect Pokemon from Giratina, and only to protect humans insofar as they protect Pokemon. The more humans who die, the more Pokemon who live, no?"

He knew he should protest that. It didn't sound right, it simply didn't. But he couldn't seem to form the right words; Shaymin's argument was so... so fluid that he didn't know where to begin. "So, Sparktail," said Shaymin, voice softening as they padded along the rocky shore. "Do you know where we are?"

The waves still bore the stains of the Conclave's battle, just faintly enough that one might feel sickened but not know why. "We're at the the Silver Conclave," said Sparktail quietly, staring at the ground. "The island where Lugia lives."

"Of course it's an island," said Shaymin, almost amused. "But do you know where the Silver Conclave is in the world? Aside from being somewhere in the ocean, that is." When the Raichu could give no reply, he added, "Have you ever heard of the Whirl Islands, perhaps?"

The question was so strange that it managed to distract the Raichu from his grim thoughts. "I... I think so," said Sparktail slowly, staring out to sea. "Four barren islands... parents would get their kids to behave by... threatening to dump them there, I think." He paused. "So the Conclave-- we're on one of the Whirl Islands?"

"The Silver Conclave IS the Whirl Islands, dear boy," chuckled Shaymin, shaking his head. "Now come, follow me." He led Sparktail away from the shore, to the mouth of an narrow tunnel, dimly lit by glowing silver rocks shaped like eerie pale candles. The Raichu shuddered slightly as they padded into the cavern passage, feeling as if the walls might close in on him at any moment. "Ah, Sparktail- let me tell you the true story of the Silver Conclave..."

"Long, long ago, there was once a single island in the Bay of Olivine. At night, the island's stones would glow like the moon, and sailors guided often used it to guide their ships at night. Over time, man came to understand that the island possessed tremendous amounts of a highly durable ore that reflected light. Though originally mistaken for silver, it is actually a natural form of steel and does not tarnish in seawater. Human scientists developed a complex name for this metal; but for simplicity's sake, I shall simply call it 'Divine Silver'. This is where the island earned its name."

"Long, long ago, there was once a single island in the Bay of Olivine. At night, the island's stones would glow like the moon, and sailors guided often used it to guide their ships at night. Over time, man came to understand that the island possessed tremendous amounts of a highly durable ore that reflected light. Though originally mistaken for silver, it is actually a natural form of steel and does not tarnish in seawater. Yet while human scientists referred to it as 'argeskeilite', we still call it Divine Silver. This is where the island earned its name."

"Centuries later, when the Brass Tower in Ecruteak City burned to the ground, its patron guardian- Lugia himself- fled to the ocean, and took sanctuary on the Silver Conclave, becoming the island's protector- and the Skarmories became his children. And yet, the Skarmories possessed one weakness: Because they fed off the fish in the surrounding oceans and nested in stone nests, wild Skarmories rarely left the island of their own accord. And as a result, the steel-feathered birds never adapted to flight during storms."

"One dark and stormy night, the Conclave and its mines became the battleground of two opposing armies, one of Centria in the west, and the other of Johto in the east, who were bitterly at war with each other. To protect the Skarmories- to protect his children- Lugia sent the Skarmories out into the world, to flee the Silver Conclave... But their wings were too heavy, and thousands of them sank. Only a few survived to the mainland."

The Seed of Prosperity trailed off. "And then he destroyed the Conclave, sinking it deep into the ocean, and taking refuge deep in the underwater laybrinth under the great island. In the end, the only remnants of the Silver Conclave left were four tiny islands, surrounded by the whirlpools left by the storm that sank this island. And ever since then, Lugia has waited for the right time to resurface."

Throughout the tale, Sparktail's thoughts began to float back towards the rising death beyond the Conclave's protection, the horrors of death and destruction borne by Giratina and his vicious minions. More innocents could be dying with every step he took, falling before the Rhyperiors' crushing blows, the Mismagiis' vicious shades, the terrible flames of the Magmortars and the rain of death from Spiritombs. Above it all echoed the cruel laughter of Mewtwo and Giratina the Exile, and it sent a shiver down his spine.

Finally, they came to a small cavern with a shallow pool of water in the center, surrounded by a low wall of stone slabs. "We are here," said Shaymin, hopping up onto one of the slabs. "I have been here five times now; once with Lyther, one with Rush, once with Insyte, once with Thalia, and now once with you. Here we may speak, and I shall answer as many of your questions as I may."

The Raichu let out a relieved sigh- the cave was not as cramped as the tunnel, and the mysterious waters seemed to glow, illuminating Shaymin's sillouette. "Well- um- thank you," said the Raichu, letting his satchel slide to the ground, taking a seat on a stone slab beside the Virtue. Empty words, empty thoughts. "But I... I don't really know what to ask."

"Ah, then I shall ask questions for you, and answer them accordingly," said Shaymin, his eyes shining. "Lugia has heard of your role in freeing the Titans of Hoenn and during the recent battle here, and he has deemed you worthy in his grand plan to thwart the Exile's path of conquest."

That caught the Raichu's attention. "Wait. Why me?" And there was something else about Shaymin's words that was odd. It sounded very heroic the way that the Virtue put it, but he hadn't felt like a hero at the time- he'd barely held himself together, really.

"Let me explain," said the Seed of Prosperity, beginning to pad in a circle around him. "You were one of Slick Silversky's heirs, along with Insyte Faldem, Thalia Leaflight, Rushing River, and Lyther del Rio. You see... your former master was very much spiritually gifted in his youth. And those of you who were dear to him inherited his special gifts."

Spiritually gifted? "Slick gave us special training," said the Raichu slowly, staring at the ground. "He gave us skills that... other trainers might not bother with." Almost instinctively, his paw moved to grasp the base of his tail like a sword. "Is that what you mean?"

"Nay- it is far more subtle than that," replied the Virtue, shaking his head. "Any unit, Pokemon or human, can learn to fight by the proper style, given enough time, It is not the skills you gained from Slick that matter now, Sparktail- but the training itself. Through that special training, your master established a bond with each of you; and in that bond, his spiritual gifts passed onto all of you."

The Raichu fought down the impulse to make a quick retort and tried to think Shaymin's words over. It was silly to think about it, but it was true- he'd felt some sort of faint connection to Slick, during all those afternoons in the forest, practicing swordsmanship with a dull bread knife. But that wasn't odd for a Pokemon and a trainer.

And then Sparktail thought back to the battles at the Mirage Tower, at the Cave of Origin, at the Sky Tower; and he began to wonder if Shaymin was right. Had Slick really been some sort of messiah, gifted in some way? And had his bond with Slick really been so special that part of Slick's own spirit had passed into him? The Raichu glanced to his reflection in the faintly glowing pool, wondering if he might catch a glimpse of Slick.

In the midst of this, Shaymin continued speaking again, and the Raichu glanced back to him. "Listen closely, as your teammates listened to me before you," said the Seed of Prosperity, his eyes glowing. "We have no blacksmiths and no forge; we have no hammer and no anvil. Yet we shall arm you, all the same; we shall arm you with weapons of light."

Weapons of Light. Lugia had used that same phrase, on that day when they'd first arrived at the Silver Conclave. "What exactly is this- um- weapon of light?" asked the Raichu hesitantly, taking a deep breath, trying to remember what he'd heard from Lugia. "I- I know Lugia mentioned it, but, well..."

Shaymin frowned- maybe none of the others had to ask- but the Virtue seemed to take it into stride. "Lugia holds power over spirit and dreams, just as Groudon controls the land and Kyogre controls the sea," replied the warrior. "From the fabric of light itself, he shall create weapons for each of you; and each weapon shall be suited to your skills, that you might express the skills that represented your bond with Slick. Through those weapons, through those skills, I believe that you shall all triumph."

He didn't quite get it, but he wasn't sure what question would get him the answer.

\-------

As Sparktail approached the Virtue, his hind paw slipped, and he accidentally tumbled into the shallow pool with a splash. "Now, now!" chided Shaymin lightly as a coughing, spluttering Sparktail flailed upright and waded back to the rocks, silvery water trickling down his soaked fur. "These waters are for contemplation, not for bathing."

"Sparktail! There you are!" called out a pair of voices in the distance. Brushing water from his eyes, the Raichu squinted across the cavern as both Thalia and Insyte emerged from the far entrance with their packs, hurrying down towards him and Shaymin. "Oh jeez- did you fall in, too?" gasped Thalia, coming to a stop at the water's edge, her mouth covered with a paw to muffle her giggles. "Goodness! You're like a wet dog- aww, here, let me help..."

Amused, Shaymin and Insyte watched as the Leafeon reached down with her vines to help the dripping Raichu climb back up onto the rocks, where he sat as Thalia helped him wring out his wet-slicked fur. When the Raichu's fur was sufficiently dry- closer to damp than drowning- he gave Thalia a quick hug, then reached for his satchel again.

Together, the three allies- Insyte, Sparktail, and Thalia- gazed at each other quietly, all on edge and yet relaxed at the same time. "So, uh, I guess we all know what's going to happen, then," said Thalia after a moment, glancing between Insyte and Sparktail with a small smile. "I guess... there's only one way forward, then?"

"Indeed- it seems Slick will live on, through us," agreed Insyte, his eyes glinting with pride, while Sparktail nodded silently. The Flareon began to circle the cavern, calm and steady, rippling with contained power. "We have come too far to turn back now, to give into the grief for our loved ones... We must continue this battle, for their sakes."

For Ferricia. For Elias. For Insyte's parents. For Slick.

"Your friends- Rush and Lyther- are ahead of us," spoke Shaymin after a long time had passed, reminding them all that he was still in the room. "The time has come for you all to take up the Weapons. Come, follow!" With that, he padded off into another long tunnel which led downwards, with Sparktail, Thalia, and Insyte following close behind.

Sparktail, Thalia, Insyte, and Shaymin emerged from the other end of the tunnel into a large cavern of glittering silvery stalagmites and stalactites which lined the straight pathway, a set of carved steps leading up towards a low square platform of jet-black stone on which stood a chrome-red archway with an ancient bell hanging from its top, a large basin of crystal-clear water just beyond the platform which gently rippled at the base of a shining waterfall of churning froth and foam.

Lugia hovered above the glowing pool as Lyther silently stood by with a wooden spear in his paws, Rush standing opposite across from the Lucario. A flicker of anxiety ran down Sparktail's spine as he and the others ascended the square platform, passed under the archway, and stepped down towards the edge of the glittering pool to stand between Rush and Lyther, their eyes firmly affixed to the steady beating of Lugia's flipperlike wings.

"Ah! So, you have all gathered here once more," said Lugia as they all stared up at the mighty titan. "Welcome back to the Conclave, Insyte and Sparktail and Thalia. The three of you have my deepest gratitude for freeing my brethren... yet mingled and in that gratitude, sorrow for Ferricia, noble and fallen warrior." As Lugia spoke Ferricia's name, Sparktail noticed Lyther closing his eyes on the edge of the Raichu's vision, the glint of tears forming in the Lucario's closed eyelids as Rush turned his head away from view.

"Indeed, Lugia," called Shaymin, stepping forward with an almost excited energy clinging to his snow-white fur. "Let us go forth and seek out Giratina, and show to him that we are not afraid! That we will stand strong, and we are not afraid to fight him-"

"Quiet, Shaymin," growled Lugia, whirling around to face the six Pokemon standing by the pool with crackling white wrath blazing in his violet-feathered eyes. "The Conclave was under attack! The war is no longer a mere possibility! It is a threat that came to my- to our very doorstep! We must fight for every inch of ground and every breath we take! The Vulcanite League is rising against us with all force, Dialga has fallen to darkness, and those who might stand in battle beside us lie scattered across the lands! This is war!"

Sparktail exchanged anxious looks with Thalia as the Silver Summoner's voice echoed throughout the chamber, the force of the sound waves enough to ring the bells which hung from stone pillars on either side of the waters and the Tidal Bell which hung from its archway. "Is it just me, or does... does Lugia seem irritated at Shaymin?" whispered the Leafeon, her leafy ears twitching nervously.

"Lyther, Rush, Sparktail, Thalia, Shaymin, and Insyte," called out Lugia, his wings seeming to beat out with steadily increasing force as his eyes brimmed with divine fury. Light flashed in front of him, materializing into a sphere of stately silver. "The time has come to summon forth the weapon of light. Two orbs remain out of our reach; yet with the three powers of nature, the two forces of dimension, Ho-oh's Phoenix Orb, and my own Dream Orb, we shall find the light. Bring me the Orbs!"

Sparktail opened his mouth, then closed it, a shiver running down his spine. Exchanging glances, he, Insyte, and Thalia stepped towards Lugia, reaching into their satchels. One by one, they took out the Orbs and held them up towards the ancient column. From Insyte came the Red Orb and the Phoenix Orb; from Thalia came the Lustrous and Jade Orbs; from Sparktail came came the Blue and Adamant Orbs.

The six Pokemon all stared as Lugia's eyes flashed bright white with holy might, and a seventh Orb filled with swirling silver mist appeared. The six Orbs floated up and out of their paws, rising into the air towards Lugia and the Dream Orb, who lifted his maw to the roof of the cavern, and released a shrill cry.

The seven Orbs began to shine bright with pristine white light, emanating sweeping waves of energy to rival the intensity of the sun as they began to revolve around in midair in a shining circle. The ruby-scarlet Red Orb, the sapphire-azure Blue Orb, the emerald-green Jade Orb, the diamond-crystalline Adamant Orb, the pearl-polished Lustrous Orb, the stately-silver Dream Orb, the brilliant-golden Phoenix Orb-- faster and faster they spun until the Orbs' colors melded into a magnificent cyclone of light and Sparktail could no longer distinguish them.

"Fire and water and earth and sky; time and space and spirit nigh," bellowed Lugia. The ancient hero gives his call; by light and life, the shadows fall!" As he finished, the swirling mass of light transformed into a glowing gate in the shape of the familiar diamond symbol, and the Pokemon below all threw up their paws to shield their eyes as illustrious song rang forth from the bells on the wall.

"Each of you is a warrior of great worth now," said Lugia, his voice like quicksilver as he gazed across the cavern, sending a chill down Sparktail's spine. "Each and every one of you has proven yourself worthy of my blessings. In the name of Arceus, the Original One... I bestow the weapons of light upon thee!" At Lugia's cry, the eight-piece gate was flung open, releasing five brillinat stars that flew upon the five Pokemon gathered at the water's edge, leaving the Orbs to splash down in the shining pool.

As the first of the brilliant stars flew into Sparktail's paw, lightning swept through his body with a warring cry, filling his green eyes and bursting from his cheeks in massive sparks, sending a rush of electricity from his ears to the tip of his tail. The shining star in his paw flared with golden light and began to lengthen into the shape of a longsword, the fluid light in his paw forming a cruciform handle. As the light faded, Sparktail stared up towards the tip of his magnificent new sword, whose magnificent blade shone like purest crystal, the elegant hilt inlaid with jewels etched with the eight-piece diamond insignia, the polished pommel gleaming.

Shining in the shadows of the dark cavern far beneath the sea, the second star flew to Thalia's paws and transformed into a pair of slender swords who mirrored each other in shape and design- save for the colors of their hilts. A gasp escaped the Leafeon's lips as she saw her new twin swords, each of the single-edged blades clean as a polished mirror's surface. Etched upon one blade was the name "Shensing", its hilt blue as midnight and inlaid with streaks of red; the other sword's hilt was fiery scarlet with azure veins to match its twin, and upon its flat was the name "Hador". Her heart quivering eagerly, Thalia set her paws to the ridged hilts of the two blades and snaked her vines down from the bud at the nape of her neck, securing the hilts to her paws. Rearing up onto her hind legs, her eyes widening, the Leafeon gave her new weapons a few experimental swings with a satisfied purr.

The third star seemed to blaze like the sun as it swept upon Insyte and consumed the hero in roaring light. The Flareon's eyes widened and flickered to gold as the silver light flared bright and flowed into his paws, filling his muscles with a satisfyingly burning sensation as the claws of a lion emerged from the canine paws, each black and slender with deadly barbs that could pierce a dragon's scales. The mighty talons curved to razor tips, glowing ever-so-faintly as the Flareon's entire body erupted into triumphant flame.

The fourth star came crashing down upon Rush with all the sheer might of a giant's strength, erupting with an wave of rolling sound that shook the earth like a gong as the light wrapped around the mighty warrior's wrists. Dumbfounded, the Swampert stared down at his powerful blue hands, the glowing silver light on his forearms becoming copper as they transformed into gleaming arm-braces that ringed the muscular tissue from wrist to elbow, sturdy and secure. As the silvery light faded away, Rush rose up onto his feet and let a proud cry.

The final star trailed into a slender shaft as it shot towards Lyther, whose eyes widened as he reached out and snatched up the gleaming light and spun it around. His gaze and paws glowed blue with power as the silvery pole in his raised paw flashed white and solidified into a slender stave of azure crystal, tapering to an infinitely sharpened spearhead that glowed as Lyther twirled his new weapon around over his head. Springing past Insyte and Sparktail with a swift lunge, the Lucario roared as he thrust his crystal spear into a boulder, cracking it in two before whipping it back out undamaged.

As the five Pokemon turned back to stare up at Lugia and Shaymin, Sparktail's tail splashed at the glittering waters, crackling power swelling deep within him. A double-edged sword, an elegant pair of blades, noble lion claws, bracers of indomitable might, a lance of purest crystal-- together as one, Sparktail, Thalia, Insyte, Rush, and Lyther held their weapons aloft with pride. For amidst a war-torn world, beneath a bloody battlefield, five rays of hope now gleamed bright- a ray that might penetrate the shadows of the Exile.

\--------

END OF VOLUME II


End file.
